All Bets Are Off
by jkaso
Summary: Sebastian makes a bet with his friends to stay sex-free for one month. He thought he'd win it easily, until he agreed to letting Kurt's cousin stay at his house. Who would've thought that Hummel had such a ridiculously sexy, enticing and oh, under-aged, relative?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is AU, set in NY. Warning for some language and mature content! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I swear, if one more of your little boytoys call me again, crying, at 2am in the morning, I'm going to destroy everything you love, burn your fucking house down, take all your money, send naked photos of you to all known media outlet and then kill you. And I'll do it with a smile on my face."

Sebastian blinked a couple of times before smirking at his dark haired friend, who was now glaring at him with dark circles under his eyes. To say that Nick Duval was unhappy was an epic understatement. Phone calls after phone calls, all for the same reason, had been keeping him awake for days now. And it wasn't as if the calls were limited to nighttime. No, he got tens of angry texts throughout the work hours, interrupting important meetings left and right.

There were men after men demanding to know where Sebastian was. What he was doing, who he was with, why he wasn't returning _their _calls, and a string of other related questions and pleas.

And it was time for an intervention.

"Then turn your phone off," Sebastian replied coolly, returning to his laptop. He was used to his friend's threats, and he also knew that Nick was nowhere near capable of such violence. Sure, he was a complete potty mouth and had recently adapted a sort of Adam Lambert-esque outside of office hours, but deep inside, he was and always will be a good-lil prep school boy.

"Uh, I have to _use _my phone?" Nick replied, shaking his phone in front of him.

"Change your number," his friend countered coolly, frankly not paying much attention to what the other was saying or doing.

"How do they even_ know _my number anyway?"

"Beats me."

"God, I fuckin' hate you so much," Nick spat, slumping onto the empty space on the couch next to his friend. "Get your little groupie under control, man."

"They're not my groupie. They were all consenting adults who agreed for a night of fun," Sebastian answered smoothly. He had become quite a celebrity in the gay community with his sexual prowess and notorious hump and dump attitude towards all, and apparently such reputation enticed more men to try to tame the beast that was Sebastian Smythe. Nick didn't blame them though. Sebastian was one good looking motherfucker, with an attitude that put Perez Hilton to shame.

"Clearly not, because they are willing to sacrifice a limb to see you again. I don't know whether to be impressed or disgusted."

"Impressed."

"Fuck off. My head hurts from lack of sleep. This is what I get for being friends with a sex addict. I thought those people only exist in movies. Why can't you be addicted to, I dunno, cocaine, like normal people?"

"I'm not addicted to sex," Sebastian answered with one of his trademark eyeroll. "I just enjoy fulfilling one of the many basic needs of mankind."

"Bullshit. You're an addict."

"Please. I can do perfectly fine without."

"Oh yeah? Bet on it," Nick challenged as he straightened himself up.

"What?"

"Bet on it. I bet a grand that you can't last a month without sex."

"Thanks for the money, bitch."

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not done. That also includes no self-gratification. It's only fair that way."

"Considering the last time I did that was back in high school, I should be OK."

"Jesus, how many guys have you slept with?"

"Please, some were repeats."

"Gross..."

"You make it sound like you're all innocent."

"At least I'm not addicted. So you're on? One month? A grand?"

"Deal. And once again, thanks for the money."

Nick had a very good feeling about this.

0

"Sebastian, I swear, if another one of your little-"

"Save it Hummel, I've already heard it all from Nick. Spare me the lecture, I still need my coffee."

Kurt stilled, his lips pursed in frustration. Similar to the case of one Nick Duval, incessant phonecalls and texts had kept the young designer up even when he was trying to catch up on much needed sleep. The lack of sleep was already doing a number on his skin, and his fair complexion simply could not accomodate dark circles.

Once Sebastian had his morning cup of coffee in his hand, the two sat by a small round table at one of the cozier coffeeshops in New York. It was their "thing" to grab morning coffee together every Sunday to catch up.

"You need to make this stop. Look at me," Kurt continued, pointing at his face. "This is not working for me. I need sleep and you know I can't just turn my phone off!"

"Calm down. It won't happen again for a while."

"What do you mean?" Kurt ventured carefully, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nick and I made a no-sex bet for a month. One grand."

"And when did this bet take place?"

"Last night."

"Hope you have the money," the young designer snorted ungracefully, not forgetting to add a dramatic eyeroll.

"Why does everyone think that I'm some sex addict? I'm really not. And if anything, I think I'm doing the rest of the gay community a favor."

"Sometimes, I really wonder why we're friends."

"I do too."

"You_ seriously _think you can last an entire month?"

"Why not? It's not that big of a deal."

"Oh, this is going to be good."

"How's Blaine doing?" Sebastian asked, quickly changing the subject. It was still too early on a Sunday morning to be under the usual Hummel scrutiny. And there was really nothing like mentioning Kurt's new boyfriend to take the focus away from him.

"He's busy. As usual," Kurt answered with a wistful sigh, trying not to think about how they had to cancel their dinner date last weekend. Blaine and Kurt had been dating for the last 3 months or so, and they were what others referred to as "the picture-perfect couple." For Sebastian, it was almost nauseating to watch the affectionate glances, the romantic gestures and pet names being thrown around all the time. He found it alarming that they never seem to even get in an argument.

Kurt was clearly prone to verbal aggression, which meant that Blaine had reached that state of enlightenment where he found no faults in others. Sebastian was sure that the couple fighting would mark the beginning of the apocalypse.

"Yeah, you two are the reason why I don't do relationships."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"You're just jealous."

"Yes, Hummel, because I'd rather be tied down and have my life controlled rather than enjoy epic nights of mind-blowing sex with the hottest men of this planet. Oh no, my life is just so horrible."

"You're impossible."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"It sounded like one to me," Sebastian answered with a smirk before taking a sip of his coffee. "Christ, this coffee is not strong enough today. And it tastes like shit," Sebastian scowled at the cup in disbelief. He should've seen this coming, considering that the usual barista was nowhere in sight today.

"I see that signs of sexual deprivation is starting to show already."

"Ha, ha. No, it's the new barista. She has no fuckin' idea what she's doing."

"Stop being so mean."

"She should've made better coffee then."

"Yup, definitely sexually deprived. It's going to be a long month for you, Smythe. Here, let me in on the bet. I'm putting down a grand too."

"I just get richer and richer."

"Ha. Wait till I tell everyone else about this."

"I suggest you keep this to yourself unless you want very provocative and compromising pictures to pop up every time someone types Kurt Hummel into Google."

"But I haven't- oh, wow I hate you."

"I seem to be hearing that a lot these days," Sebastian mumbled into his cup, deciding that any caffeine was better than no caffeine. He shot a scathing look at the oblivious barista before placing the almost cup on the table with more force than necessary.

"Didn't you bring me out here to talk about something?" the taller man questioned warily.

"So you know I have another show coming up in a couple of weeks."

Sebastian nodded, assuming that Kurt was talking about yet another fashion show. His friend seemed to be in quite high demand these days. Not surprising, considering how talented he was.

"I want you on the runway."

"Shouldn't you be talking to my manager?"

"Don't be a _dick_, Seb. I know you're on a break, because I remember you threatening your manager that you were going to quit if he didn't give you a few months off, and well, I need you wearing my fine creations. Is your manager OK, by the way? I swear that he had aneurysm when you broke the news to him."

"He's fine, he'll survive."

"So will you do it?"

"I'm on a break, remember?"

"Come on! OK, fine, you can take an outfit of your choice from the show afterwards."

"Two."

"Deal."

"Text me the details later, because I'm not going to remember anything you tell me right now."

"I'm really starting to think that you're going to regret taking on the bet."

"Shut up. We're going for coffee somewhere else."

0

Sebastian slumped onto his couch, vaguely registering the documentary playing on the large flat-screen TV. He never knew that there was so much sex on TV these days. Some documentary on hyenas was the only thing he could settle on without triggering any sexual need.

The model groaned lazily when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Digging it out, he took it after confirming that it was just Kurt.

"What."

"Open up."

"What?"

"Open your door!"

"Why?"

"There's a surprise for you."

"I'll check tomorrow."

"Don't be an asshole. Come on! Open it!"

"Yes, princess," Sebastian grumbled as he dragged himself off the bed, across the spacious living room and to the front door. When he flung the door open roughly, he was met with a small crowd of people, most he had never seen.

"What the hell is this?" the model demanded when his eyes landed on Kurt, who was holding up a champagne bottle.

"Party!"

And with that, people were rushing into his house. Sebastian could see with acute clarity that most of them were male models who made frequent appearances on Kurt's fashion shows.

"Hey man, how are you holding up?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Nick, who had also decided to join in on what was clearly a ruse to get him to cave.

"Seriously, Duval?"

"What? It's just a party. I guess your invitation got lost in the mail, so I brought the party to you."

"Fun. You're officially on my list, right next to Hummel over there. I'll give you a moment to say good-bye to your life."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nick countered in a sing-song voice, his lips stretched into a triumphant grin. Sebastian groaned as he eyed the undoubtedly gorgeous and most likely gay models throwing him suggestive looks. Some of them, he had worked with and had, well, also slept with, but most of them were fresh faces, which meant...

Sebastian shook his head, willing the train of thoughts to a halt. There was no way that he'd lose to the stupid bet, let alone on day 5. His pride would never give Kurt and Nick the satisfaction. He was now going to have to keep himself occupied devising diabolical plans to not necessary ruin his friends lives, but to perhaps make it _very_ difficult for them.

But goddamn it, the jeans were _really_ fucking tight on those models.

Once the music was on full volume (thanks to Sebastian's ridiculously pricey sound system) and most of the bottles from his drink collection were out and being shipped off from one model to another, Sebastian found it very difficult to remember that the bet even existed.

"Oh for fuck's sake, will you guys all just fuck off?" Sebastian exploded after the 12th person in the first hour of the impromptu gathering to come onto him. While he'd normally have been more than glad to take up on the offer, he knew what was at stake. Hell, he was pretty sure that his friends had told everyone currently occupying _his _house was in on the bet.

Kurt began giggling uncontrollably, partly because of the alcohol, but mostly from pure joy at seeing Sebastian Smythe so aggrevated. It was a rare treat, and he was so close to filming it, but Kurt valued his phone too much to subject it to Sebastian's wrath. Nick, however, had let the more rational part of his brain go, because he was already taking HD video footage of the scene.

"Duval, I swear-"

"This, my friend, is going on facebook."

"I'll fucking _murder_ you," Sebastian threatened menacingly, peeling a particularly grabby hand from his waist.

"Worth it," Nick cackled before saving the video and walking off.

Needless to say, Sebastian was not a happy camper for the duration of the party. As for his two friends?

Best. Party. Ever.

0

It was Sunday again, which meant an entire week had gone by without any sexual gratification on Sebastian's part. He was starting to find just about anyone fuckable, and he really did not want to go down that road. There were no more visits to clubs, bars or even coffeeshops, where he could potentially run into some guy who would give the model the small push needed to throw all inhibitions out the window.

His phone snapped him out of dark thoughts when his phone began ringing again. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't one of the string of friends with benefits, because he honestly didn't think that he had the willpower to refrain from jumping into bed with one of them.

_Hummel_.

"If this is another surprise, the pictures _will _go on the web."

"Relax. I just had a favor to ask of you."

"Another one?"

"Shush. Look, I have a cousin flying over today and I have to be in Paris for the next few days, so..."

"I dare you to finish that sentence."

"Couldyoulethimstayatyourplac e?"

"I didn't quite catch that, Hummel. Oh, your time's up. I'm hanging up."

"Please? Only for a few days, I swear. He's really nice."

"I'm sorry. Is that supposed to make me say yes or...?"

"Seb, please? Just for a few days."

"Why can't he just stay at your place by himself?"

"Because he doesn't know a thing about New York."

"Ask your boytoy then."

"Blaine's not my_ boytoy_, he's my _boyfriend_, and he's going to be way too busy."

"And now you expect me to _babysit _him?"

"He's 17."

"That's even worse."

"Sebastiannnn."

"Will you stop bothering me if I say yes?"

"Yes. And I'll get you some of your favorites from Paris."

"Fine. Impress me."

"OK. I'll drop him off in a couple of hours?"

"Wow, you really planned ahead with this one, didn't you."

"See you in a bit! Want me to pick some coffee up on my way?"

"As long as it's not made by the shitty barista."

"Kay, bye!"

Sebastian hung up and resisted the urge to delete Kurt's number from his phone. He really didn't need to be babysitting someone when he was already wearing thin. He could already picture what was going to happen.

This unwelcomed addition to the house was Kurt's cousin. Which meant that the two were related. Which probably meant that he could be described in the following adjectives: sensitive, prude, obnoxious and all words synonymous. He had seen Kurt's brother and was not impressed by the Hummel lineage. The guy was gargantuan, with intelligence rivaling that of a pigeon and equally prudish and sappy as Kurt. Sure, Finn was nice and all, but it was all so _nauseating_.

Sebastian didn't have much preparation to do, since his house was always kept looking like a model house. He was not fond of anything messy (and that included relationship drama or clingy one-night stands), and couldn't give a rat's ass that a clean room was apparently the sign of a sick mind.

He sauntered into the guest room and did a once-over, checking that the bed was set and the small closet was empty. Kurt had stayed over on a number of occasions and had decorated the room looking _especially gay_, which Sebastian resented but couldn't be bothered to fix. He took a quick shower and dressed casually in a white tee and a pair of black, slim-fitting jeans, his hair left slightly messier than usual.

And a few minutes later, Kurt had arrived.

Sebastian opened the door with as much annoyance on his face he could muster, more to get on his friend's nerves than anything. Kurt was standing with a coffee in his hand and a forced smile on his face. Sebastian took the cup as he looked around. It was just his friend standing.

"Where's your cousin?"

"He'll be here in a minute. He just left something in the car and had to go get it."

"Just a head's up, if he causes any trouble, I'm kicking him out."

"He won't."

"Whatever."

"Ah, there he is!"

Sebastian followed Kurt's eyes and noticed a figure walking towards them, a duffle bag hanging loosely on his shoulder and another smaller bag to the other side. Even from a distance, the model could see a very impressive silhouette.

And when Sebastian got a good look at the new guest, his breath hitched.

"You have_ got _to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

**Ah yes, another Huntbastian goodness. I wanted to write a happier/lighter fic to balance out my other fic _The Truth Is _(If you feel like something angsty, check it out!)... and I always thought that Sebastian and Kurt would actually make great friends (or is that just me...?)**

**Oh, and find me on Tumblr at jkaso. It's still very new but I'm open for questions and prompts :)  
**

**So what do you think? Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian Smythe had always been quite critical when it came to physical appearance. As a model himself who spent hours working with other fine specimen, he had gotten used to seeing beautiful, young men. Most of them no longer even fazed him and only caught his interest if casual sex was on the agenda.

Yet he found himself staring at this..._kid_, who had managed to walk up to the door looking ridiculously fuckhot, like he owned the goddamn air he was breathing in, flaunting those broad shoulders, well-defined jaws, high nose and piercing yet lazy, bedroom eyes, all complete with those full, pouty lips that Sebastian always had a soft spot for. It was as if this boy was everything Sebastian physically liked bundled up in a single package of taut muscles and flawless skin.

And Sebastian didn't even want to get started on the sheer promise of mind-blowing sex radiating from every inch of his guest.

"OK, this is getting ridiculous. How much did he pay you?" Sebastian asked the teen, crossing his arms in front of him and trying to appear much less hot and bothered than he actually was. He was only a shot of Courvoisier from acting on all sorts of fantasies with the newcomer.

"What?" the teen asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Sebastian!" Kurt hissed incredulously and shot an apologetic look at his cousin.

"No seriously, how much did he pay you? By the way Hummel, not bad. You could've won this bet, if I didn't know any better."

"What bet?" the teen asked, furrowing his brows slightly. Kurt stared at his friend, looking utterly horrified.

"Hunter, I'm sorry, ignore him. Sebastian, what the hell is _wrong _with you? This is Hunter, you know, my cousin who's staying with you for a few days? Remember?"

"Cousin, right, nice try though. Where did you even find him?"

"Oh. My. God. Can we talk inside?"

0

The three found themselves in Sebastian's living room.

Kurt looked both furious and embarrassed that his cousin was subjected to such a horrendous introduction, and Hunter didn't seem all too impressed by the turn of events. Sebastian, however, sat with both his arms and legs crossed, looking quite smug that he had Kurt's master plan figure out.

"So you think I was hired to make you lose this no-sex bet?" Hunter asked slowly, breaking the tense silence.

"And you're saying you weren't?" Sebastian countered, a playful smirk back in place.

"Hunter, I'm sorry, Sebastian must be high," Kurt apologized instead, knowing that Hunter was probably a few seconds away from just walking out on them.

"Whatever bet you have, I don't care, and I don't want any part of it," Hunter began, his eyes fixed into a hard stare. "I'm not even remotely bi-curious."

Sebastian raised a delicate eyebrow at the teen. There was just no way that this kid was straight.

"Is this a part of your act, too?"

"Sebastian! He's just my cousin, who's still in_ high school _by the way. And yes, he's completely straight, and no, I didn't hire him for whatever reason, and shit, I'm running late, so have fun you two. Figure it out!" Kurt exclaimed before bolting out the door while frantically dialing a number on his phone. Sebastian and Hunter stared at each other in silence as they heard the door slam shut. The model still didn't look persuaded, while the teen looked more disgruntled than before. Sebastian eyed the bags now lying abandoned next to the couch.

"Whatever. Pick your bags, I'll take you to your room," Sebastian ordered curtly and stalked over to the guestroom without checking to see that the other was following. Hunter sighed, realizing that this stay was going to be a lot more difficult than he had originally expected. It really seemed that Kurt didn't have too many normal friends around.

"OK, a few ground rules," the model started once they were inside the guest room. "One, no permanent damage to the house, two, nothing illegal and three, don't bring anyone over."

Hunter grunted in response and placed his duffle bags on the floor.

"There should be food in the kitchen if you want," Sebastian continued before walking out the room, leaving the teenager to settle in.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, the model exhaled slowly. Granted that Hunter really was Kurt's cousin, he was definitely an unexpected (yet pleasantly so) anomaly to the family tree. Who would've thought that someone so sinfully sexy was related to Kurt? He was just a _child _really, but hot _damn_. The kid had an ass like buns fresh out of the oven, and he didn't care how illegal that sounded. 17 was over the age of consent, right? No?

Sebastian slapped himself mentally when he realized where his train of thoughts was heading, and he did not like where it was going. He was Sebastian Smythe for crying out loud.

Yet, he had a feeling that having the kid around wasn't going to help him win the bet.

0

Once settled into his new room, Hunter took a moment to reflect on the man that was Sebastian Smythe.

He had already heard from his cousin that Sebastian was a model, and quite a popular one at that too. It was just that he had no interest in fashion and therefore had never quite come across his face. And he figured he could see it. Sebastian definitely had the figure of a model and had that runway walk going on.

Kurt had also told him that the model didn't take shit from anyone, and that the attitude had been there probably since birth. If anything, Sebastian had become more tolerant after beginning his modeling career. He wasn't a diva, and was apparently surprisingly down to Earth. And while he wasn't actually an asshole, he had a tendency to appear as one.

_Whatever that means_.

From the actual encounter, Hunter could see that the model was not someone he really wanted to get close to, if the whole no-sex bet was any indication. Something about Sebastian sort of rubbed him the wrong way. The model was this promise of all things dangerous, and Hunter wasn't sure that he wanted any part of it.

By dinner time, Hunter was out about in the kitchen, trying to familiarize himself with the content of each drawer, cabinet and the fridge. He cursed inwardly, realizing that his culinary ability was limited to microwaveable meals. He was starving and needed to eat. _Now_.

"Hungry?"

Hunter looked up in surprise at the voice. He had been so absorbed in his quest to find anything consumable that he hadn't heard Sebastian approach him.

"Yeah, I guess," the teen answered, all of a sudden hopeful.

"Then we're going out to eat," Sebastian informed, picking his keys of the counter. Hunter just stood there, looking confused, which earned him another eye roll from the model. "I'm sorry, do you not what know eating out means or...?"

"Of course I do," Hunter replied with a scowl and made his way to the guest room to retrieve his things.

"And where are you going?"

"To get my wallet."

"Don't bother. I'm hungry, so move it," Sebastian drawled, sauntering over to the front door. The teen followed suit, suddenly having a bad feeling about the entire situation.

"Where are we going?"

"I feel like French today."

"Are you serious?" Hunter asked with a snort. He had never had actual French food and had always considered the idea of an 8-course meal too pompous for his liking. Sebastian ignored the boy altogether and continued to his car.

"This is yours?" the teen asked incredulously when he eyed a silver SLK AMG parked in the garage.

"No, I just like to have other people's cars in my own garage."

Hunter shot the other man a pointed look, not appreciating the heavy sarcasm, but his eyes quickly returned to the beautiful piece of machinery in front of him. Like all teenage boys his age, he fancied cars, and seeing such a fine dream car was making him quite giddy inside. Sure, Sebastian was a bit of a jackass, but he obviously had a good taste in cars. Apparently, Kurt hadn't been lying about Sebastian's wealth.

Once on their way, the model smirked at how Hunter was trying so hard (and failing miserably) to conceal the overwhelming sense of awe at the car. It was almost endearing in a strange way, and Sebastian had come _this_ close to making fun of him for it.

At the restaurant, Hunter found out that Sebastian spoke fluent French.

_Of course_

"So you're in high school," Sebastian started once they were finished ordering. Hunter noticed that many of the current occupants of the restaurant had recognized the model and was whispering amongst themselves. He could have sworn that a couple of women a few tables down were taking pictures.

"Yeah."

"Got a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"I told you, I'm straight."

"No, you said you weren't even remotely bi-curious."

"That's the same thing."

"You clearly don't have a clear grasp of the English language."

"I'm straight," Hunter clarified, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He could just feel a headache coming on.

"Of course."

The teen did not appreciate the smirk on the other's face. Dinner was going to probably require a lot more patience than he was capable of.

By the 5th dish, Hunter was thoroughly annoyed at French cuisine. He was used to a nice steak or a burger at a local diner, not having tiny bits of whatever it was being handed to him with too long of an interval between each.

"Aren't models suppose to watch what they eat?" Hunter questioned, noticing that Sebastian wasn't leaving any leftovers.

"Fast metabolism."

Once they were done with the meal and Sebastian paid the bill (not forgetting to leave a generous tip), the two made their way back to the car.

"So this bet, how many days do you have left?" Hunter asked, feeling a sudden urge to break the silence that had befallen.

"Two, three weeks."

"How much did you bet?"

"A grand."

"Wow."

"Mmm, but I'd gladly lose the bet for you," Sebastian drawled teasingly, enjoying the sudden flash of discomfort on the teen's face. Hunter looked both horrified and annoyed by the comment. "Don't worry, kid," the model continued, biting back a laugh. "I'm not into little boys."

"I'm 17," Hunter huffed indignantly but immediately paled at the realization of what he had said. "Not that I'd want you to, OK, fuck this. Nevermind."

Sebastian chuckled lowly at the flustered teenager. Hunter stared straight way, resentment obvious in his eyes.

"If you want to be treated like an adult, I can definitely arrange that for you," the model purred playfully, trying to keep his tone sensual enough to make it more uncomfortable for his guest. He could now definitely see that Hunter and Kurt were related.

"Not interested," Hunter grumbled barely coherently.

"You sure? I can teach you the basics when we get home."

"You're a shitty influence."

Sebastian laughed out loud at the retort, liking the kid already. He was so used to people begging on their hands and knees, ready to take whatever they could get from him, that it was refreshing to have someone he could simply banter with. Kurt and Nick had been the only people on that list.

"Aren't you a _peach_," the model cooed, pulling up to his house. Hunt grunted in response and swiftly got out of the car. They entered the building, with Sebastian still grinning and Hunter looking considerably less happy.

"You want a drink?" Sebastian offered, heading towards his drink cabinet. He realized with dismay that the "party" a few days had nearly depleted his alcohol supply.

"I'm 17," Hunter countered, shoving his hands into his pockets. Despite his somewhat bad-boy looks and demeanor, he had stayed away from underaged drinking.

"And your point?"

"You really are a shitty influence."

"I was kidding. I don't think Hummel would appreciate me getting his baby cousin drunk," Sebastian replied, shutting the cabinet when he realized that the drink he was looking for wasn't there anymore. "Teen drinking is very bad," the model added with a mock stern expression.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hunter answered, rolling his eyes. Sebastian only chuckled again.

"So why are you in New York anyway?"

"Break."

"And you just decided to drop by?"

"I guess."

"Are you into musicals like Hummel?"

"No."

"Shopping? Fashion?"

"No, why?"

"Then I can't imagine what there is for an underaged kid like you to be doing here," Sebastian mused, leaning against the cabinet.

"I'm sure I'll manage."

"Remember rule number three, no bringing anyone home. Especially a girl. I'm really not into listening to heterosexual couples getting it on. Although I'm curious what straight guys like you see in women. Seriously, what is it?"

Hunter shot the older man a scalding look before running a hand through his hair.

"I don't- nevermind."

Sebastian blinked a couple of times and then stared at the teenager with his mouth agape. He had seen that look before. On Kurt Hummel. When he asked if he had slept with Blaine yet. Oh this was going to be _good_.

"Wow, you must really be Kurt's cousin."

"What?"

"Does the whole virgin thing run in your family tree or something?"

"I'm not a virgin," Hunter countered defensively, but it only made Sebastian confirm his suspicion.

"Right, and I like tits. Are you saving yourself for that special someone? How sweet," the model teased relentlessly. The teen watched the older man with pursed lips, surprisingly not making any comebacks. Then to the model's surprise, Hunter dropped his gaze to his feet, and that, for some strange reason, made Sebastian feel an emotion that was almost unheard for him.

He actually felt bad.

"Look, I'm just bustin' your balls, alright?" Sebastian continued with a soft sigh. "It's...an admirable trait, eventhough I may not be a big fan of such lifestyle choice."

"...Whatever."

"Well, I'll be around if you need me," the model informed curtly before brushing past the teenager. He felt uncomfortable, which was another emotion he wasn't overly fond of.

0

About an hour later, Sebastian found another reason to be uncomfortable, albeit not in the same way as the "virgin" debacle.

Hunter was parading around the house in a pair of sweatpants and a simple black wifebeater, and it was becoming ridiculously distracting for the model. He had seen plenty of men dressed in that exact attire and hadn't taken much notice, but this _kid_. Christ, the way his broad shoulders and well-defined biceps flexed every time he so much as lifted a hand to scratch his head! It was uncalled for, and Sebastian both appreciated and resented the situation.

Why? Because Hunter was supposed to be just a_ child_, not a potential material for a wild wet dream. And Sebastian couldn't bring himself to stoop that low, even if he had a hard case of sex deprivation.

"Are you really 17?" Sebastian asked from his couch, throwing his phone down on the furniture with an annoyed huff.

"Uh...yes?" Hunter replied, brows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why?"

"You don't look like one."

Hunter had heard that one way too many times to count. It wasn't his fault that he hit puberty much earlier than most of his friends. And even in middle school, his body had developed quickly. Simply put, he was just more muscular and defined than his classmates. He wasn't sure if it was from the military training or if he was genetically disposed to his current physique. His father had always been quite a sturdy man, almost as tall as he was.

"Well, I am," Hunter countered, trying to keep his temper in check. He wasn't sure if Sebastian was genuinely curious or was simply out to get on his nerves.

"Have you considered modelling?" Sebastian asked, much to Hunter's surprise.

"What?"

"Is it your thing to make me repeat things twice? I said, have you considered modelling?"

"No, why?"

"You have a good figure," the model answered, his eyes scanning every inch of the teen's body. Needless to say, Hunter was feeling quite uncomfortable at the moment.

"Stop staring at me."

"Self-conscious much? Don't flatter yourself. This is strictly professional," Sebastian drawled, enjoying the way Hunter began squirming ever so minutely under his scrutiny. He wasn't exactly _lying_ about being professional. It was sort of a habit to study other people's faces and bodies, especially those of potential models, and to picture them on the runway. And as for Hummel's cousin, he could definitely picture him on the ad for a new fragrance for men. Or a new Calvin Klein underwear campaign. Either one, although preferably the latter.

Hunter shot the model a scathing look before turning his attention back to the phone in his hand, pretending to be not bothered by the continuous look he was receiving.

"You should come with me to the agency next week," Sebastian continued.

"And why would I do that?"

"To ride rollercoasters. What do you _think_?"

Hunter noted that Sebastian was one sarcastic prick.

"I'm not interested in modelling."

"Look, you have nothing better to do, I have to stop by the agency and I'm supposed to babysit you, so stop complaining and come with. And what kind of straight guy passes on the opportunity to meet models?"

Hunter grunted noncommittally in response, his eyes still glued to his phone.

"I won't tell Kurt even if you misbehave," Sebastian added in a sing-song voice.

"What a relief," the teen replied sarcastically, really starting to wonder how much damage conversing with Sebastian was going to be inflicted on his brain for the duration of his stay.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of you who have reviewed/alerted! And sorry for the late update...have been so busy :( But your reviews do inspire me to continue! Let me know your comments and questions. Hope you enjoyed this one :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"_That's _Kurt's cousin?"

Nick Duval, who had also seen Finn and had drawn a conclusion similar to that of Sebastian regarding Kurt's family tree, was very much surprised to see a certain Hunter Clarington. He appeared to be everything Kurt wasn't.

"And he's _17_?"

"Apparently," Sebastian answered, glancing at the teen who was listening to music and doing what Sebastian guessed was "whatever teens are into these days."

"Well then, I bet you're glad that he's underaged," Nick commented with a knowing smirk.

"What?"

"I'm fairly sure that legal restriction is the only thing keeping you from jumping the poor kid. Being Kurt's cousin wouldn't have been enough to stop you."

"He's apparently straight," the model replied, forming air quotation marks as he said the last word. His friend raised his eyebrows and turned back to staring at the teenager.

"Really?" Nick blurted, crinkling his nose. "Could've fooled me. Man, my gaydar must be all messed up."

"Hn. I don't buy it, but whatever. Still not into little boys."

"He's hardly a _little boy_," Nick chortled.

"Why are you here, anyway? Don't you have some blonde to seduce?"

"First off, I'm not trying to _seduce_ Jeff. We're just friends," Nick countered, ignoring the not-so-sexy snort from his friend. "And two, I came here to see what Kurt's cousin was like."

"And now you did. Get out."

"Sexual deprivation is an ugly thing," the brunette commented snidely, leaning back against the soft leather couch.

"No, I've always been an asshole, remember?"

"Yeah, but usually not this bad. Must be hard having him around."

"He's not even on my list."

"Uh huh, sure you just keep on telling yourself that."

"Now you just sound like a pedophile."

"Hey, I'm not the one who's been eyefucking him."

"I'm _right_ here, and I can hear you two."

The two adults turned to face Hunter, who was staring them with his headphones resting around his neck. Sebastian noticed, with a strange level of satisfaction, a faint blush that had appeared on the teenager's fair skin.

"Sorry about that, it's just that Sebastian here can't seem to take his eyes off of you."

"Ha, ha, funny. Get the fuck out," Sebastian replied dryly.

"Someone's not ready to handle the truth."

"I think I'm going to have a little talk with Jeff."

"Don't you dare," Nick straightened up, his eyes narrowed defensively.

"Really, Nick? Don't I?" Sebastian taunted, dangling his phone in front of his friend's face. The model had been the person who had introduced Jeff, a new intern at the agency, to Nick during a friendly social gathering. The two had hit it off really well, with Nick drawn to Jeff's shy yet bubbly personality, and Jeff to Nick's relaxed and fun attitude. Sebastian had noticed that the two had been hanging out awfully a lot these days, which only meant one thing, really.

And Sebastian was not the one to let go of potential blackmail material.

"Fine, you were not eyefucking the hell out of an under-aged cousin of your best friend."

Hunter opened his mouth two remind the other two that he was still within hearing range but just shook his head instead. It seemed that his cousin really needed to find new friends.

"Hey so you going to that party tonight?" Nick asked, suddenly changing the subject. Sebastian glanced at him with a bored look and shrugged.

"Come on, you _have_ to go."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm going."

"You'd make a great lawyer."

"Shut up. Plus, everyone's expecting you there."

"Who's everyone?"

"Gee, I don't know...maybe half of the male population of New York? The ones with hearts you've shattered into million pieces?"

"Stop being so dramatic and _gay_, Duval. Plus, weren't you the one who told me _not_ to see them?"

"If anything, I think I'm gettin more calls," Nick grumbled. "But anyways, I'm going, Jeff, Blaine will also be going. We haven't all hung out for a while, and I think it's about time we get shitfaced."

"You really think I'm going to go where there's alcohol and willing gay men before the bet's over?" Sebastian huffed, making his way towards the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water.

"Not up for the challenge?"

"Nick Duval, you're a fuckin' asshole. And that wasn't sexual deprivation talking. "

"I know. And you love me for it. Hey Hunter, you wanna come along?"

"I'm 17."

"Um that's great? So, you wanna come along?"

"He doesn't believe in under-aged drinking," Sebastian informed, taking a sip of his water.

"Oh wow, you really must be related to Kurt. Well, you don't have to drink," Nick supplied. "Plus, it's more or less a private party so you'll have no problem getting in."

Hunter hesitated for a moment, more because he didn't see a night out with the two ending very well, rather than the legal aspects of things. The only thing that kept him thinking that this was remotely a good idea was that he was bored out of wits.

Oh, and the fact that Kurt wouldn't stop talking about how Blaine was amazing and dapper and gentlemanly and responsible and all words synonymous. He was quite curious as to who this guy was and well, he trusted him to keep them out of trouble.

"Yeah, sounds fun," Hunter answered, a hint of wariness evident in his voice. Sebastian smirked ever so slightly. The evening was going to be a lot more entertaining than he had originally planned.

0

Sebastian had a hard time believing that a simple gray button down could look so ridiculously good on a mortal being. Yet, here Hunter was, dressed in just that, looking more sensual than should be allowed for a goddamn high school student. Hunter, on the other hand, couldn't help but notice how good Sebastian looked in a baby blue button down, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. There was just something so casual yet stylish about the way the model dressed and presented himself, it was_ infuriating_.

"Ready to go?" Sebastian drawled, trying not to let his eyes linger on how the fabric of Hunter's shirt clung so deliciously tightly onto his well-sculpted chest.

"Yeah," Hunter answered quietly, patting his back pocket to check for his wallet.

"Remember, if a stranger offers you candy, you just walk away."

Hunter shot the model a moody look before getting in the car.

Nick, Jeff and Blaine were already waiting outside by the time the two arrived at the club. Hunter recognized Blaine immediately, thanks to Kurt's vivid description.

"Awesome. You guys made it," Nick began. "This right here is Jeff and here is Blaine. Your cousin's boyfriend. Guys, this is Hunter, Kurt's cousin."

"Nice to meet you," Hunter greeted politely, shaking the other two's hands.

"Wow, you don't look that much like Kurt," Blaine commented with a soft smile.

"I get that a lot."

"I'm so sorry about not being able to have you stay at my place. It's just that I'm usually never home and-"

"It's fine, really," Hunter interjected, immediately taking a liking to his cousin's boyfriend. He seemed to be the only one with sanity intact in the group. As for Jeff, he would have to see.

"But I'm glad to finally see you," Blaine added.

"Yeah, me too."

"Alright, can we go in now? I need a drink," Sebastian interrupted, motioning everyone inside. With the model taking the lead, they were in the club in no time. Hunter figured that Sebastian would _of course _be on the VIP list.

The club was already quite packed with alcohol-pumped individuals either dancing to loud music or flirting outrageously. Hunter could see that some people were busy making out in both dark and not-so-dark corners of the vicinity. He followed the rest of the group to a spacious table (_of course_) with lavish Middle-east inspired decor.

A few minutes later, there were already shots lined up to be taken.

Minutes later, another lined up.

Hunter was almost impressed by how the others were taking their alcohol. Especially Blaine, because he just didn't seem to be the type. A few more shots later, the teen could see the different types of drunks gathered around the table.

Nick just laughed a lot and became louder. Jeff kept giggling and cuddling against Nick. Blaine became sort of hyperactive and danced all over the place, stopping only to sing at the top of his lungs when "his song" came on. And as for Sebastian? He just got more..._sensual_.

During the course of their alcohol consumption, Sebastian had let loose a couple of buttons of his shirt, exposing more of his taut chest for public viewing. His hair was a bit messier from having his fingers run though them subconsciously, his cheeks flushed every-so slightly, and his breathing heavier than usual.

And his _eyes._

He had such a compelling and powerful case of the bedrooms eyes, Hunter found himself nervous all of a sudden from just sitting next to Sebastian. Yet the model didn't seem to register the state he was in, because he was ordering another shot to be taken around the table.

"Hey, let's go dance!" Blaine shouted, dragging both Sebastian and Hunter along with him to the dance floor. Jeff and Nick nodded enthusiastically and tagged along. Once on the dance floor, Blaine was dancing sandwiched between the brunette and the blonde, which meant that Hunter was left with Sebastian.

"Live a little, won't you?" Hunter stilled as Sebastian drawled against his ear, sending a shiver down the his spine. Before Hunter could utter a word in response, Sebastian's hands were already on his hips, pulling their bodies flush against one another. Then the model began moving to the heavy bass of the music, rocking his hips side to side in an almost hypnotic way, a lazy smirk playing on his lips.

Hunter would later blame it on the alcohol that was heavy on Sebastian's breath that had him so intoxicated. He was mesmerized by how the usually playful green eyes were loaded with more sexual prowess than he had thought possible, how they seemed to undressed him with every passing second.

It was also at the precise moment that Hunter began to understand why so many men and women had lusted after Sebastian. Why they had pursued him, knowing that a heartbreak was inevitable. It wasn't even about sexuality or gender anymore. Sebastian was the promise of a high that not even the most powerful of drugs could give. It was there, thick and unwavering, piercing, yet enveloping like a cloud of smoke.

Hunter twitched when he felt Sebastian's breath on his neck, warm and heavy on his skin. He could smell the model's cologne, mixed with the acute, distinct scent that could only belong to Sebastian Smythe. It left a white haze in Hunter's head in its wake. Everything about Sebastian was so overwhelming.

The teen pulled away from the older man with the little sense of rationality remaining in his system, glad that he hadn't touched alcohol that evening. He needed to get away. Quickly. And so he did, by pushing through the crowded club and rushing outside, where cool night air welcomed him.

A few seconds later, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He whirled around in surprise but relaxed when he came face to face with Blaine, who was watching him with concern evident in his eyes.

"Hey, you alright? I just saw you running off...is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to take you back to Sebastian's? Should I go get him for you?"

"No, I'm OK. I'll be back in soon. Thanks."

"Here, let me give you my number so you can call or text me if you need anything," Blaine offered, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Kurt would kill me if I let anything happen to you," he added with a playful smile, earning a chuckle from the teen.

After exchanging numbers, Blaine headed back into the club alone, albeit reluctantly. Sebastian, who had been standing in the exact same place a bit flabbergasted, eyed Blaine as if waiting for an explanation.

"He said he needed some fresh air," Blaine shouted over the loud music. Sebastian frowned in return, not at all persuaded. "He said he's coming back in soon."

The model shrugged in response and made his way towards the bar in search of another shot. He suddenly needed another drink, and he figured Hunter knew how to drive and would take him home.

"Hey, Sebastian. Haven't seen you around for a while."

Sebastian turned around and saw a somewhat familiar face, but he couldn't put a name to it. He guessed that it was another one of his many one night stands. The guy was good-looking enough, but he was really not in the mood.

"Look, you're handsome and all, but not tonight."

"Don't be like that," the mystery man continued, leaning closer towards the model.

"Back off, alright?" Sebastian warned, already getting quite annoyed. He just wanted some more alcohol, not have some guy come on to him. And where the hell was the kid anyway?

"Why are you being such a lil' bitch?" the other man scowled, yanking Sebastian roughly by the arm.

"Let go," the model hissed vehemently, not appreciating being manhandled.

"You think you're so high and almighty," the man continued, alcohol-induced fury obvious in his eyes. "Guess what, maybe I'll make you _my_ bitch for a change."

"Not in a million years, asshole. Now let go," Sebastian tried again, pulling his arm back. His scowl deepend at the realization that he wasn't nearly as strong as he usually was when there was alcohol in his system.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Sebastian continued to tug violently as he was being pulled by his arm towards the bathroom. He could see clearly where this was going, and there was no way in hell that he was going to let this happen. He looked around for his friends but couldn't detect any familiar faces in the crowd of quickly moving people.

Sebastian instinctively kicked the man in front of him, squarely in the back of the knee. The man stumbled and kneeled down, only to drag Sebastian down with him. The model cursed, trying to pry free but to no avail. If anything, the other man seemed more aggravated now. Everything was quickly becoming a disaster, with no one around them sober enough to see what was going on.

Then everything happened in a complete blur. It wasn't until Sebastian saw the man knocked unconscious on the floor that he realized Hunter had appeared out of nowhere and basically punched the living lights out him. The model blinked a couple of times in shock and turned to face Hunter, who was looking oddly collected despite what he had just done.

Noticing how the crowd of people were now pointing and whispering (shouting) amongst themselves, Hunter huffed and took Sebastian by the wrist, dragging him out of the club. The teen let go as soon as they were outside.

"My knight in shining armor," Sebastian purred playfully at the teen, who didn't seem even slightly amused by the statement.

"That was not a joke," Hunter countered, his eyes narrowed at the other man.

"I know," Sebastian replied with a soft smile. "But you saved me."

"God, you're worse drunk. I'm taking you home."

"Yes, motherrr," Sebastian cooed sarcastically. "Come on, that wasn't a big deal. Shit like that happens all the time. Let's just go back in."

"All the time?" the teen questioned incredulously. "And you still want to go in?"

"But now I have you to keep me safe."

"You're supposed to be the adult here."

"Which is why I'm tipsy and you're not."

"You're not _tipsy_, you're _drunk_. And no, we're going home," Hunter demanded, ready to drag the taller man by the hair if he needed to. The night was becoming increasingly perilous, and he didn't think he could handle more of having to keep an eye on Sebastian. Which brought him to the next question why he was doing that in the first place. He'd have to come back to that once they were safely home.

"Fine, brat. Let me just tell everyone else."

"I'll text Blaine. Just...hand me the keys."

"You know how much my car costs, right? If you break it..." Sebastian taunted in a sing-song voice. In all honesty, he couldn't care less about repair costs. He was loaded and he knew it, but it was still amusing to see the hint of dread flashing across the kid's features.

"Keys," Hunter demanded, pushing his hand out. The model chuckled lowly before setting the key on the boy's palm. Hunter sent a quick text to Blaine, explaining that Sebastian was too drunk to function and thus had to return home.

By the time the two had arrived back at Sebastian's house, the homeowner was sleeping soundly in the passenger's seat. Hunter exhaled loudly, knowing that now he was probably going to have to carry the taller man into the house. How he got himself into so much shit, he had no idea.

"Sebastian, get up," Hunter tried as he nudged the other man not-so-gently. Sebastian groaned and murmured something incoherent, but didn't open his eyes.

"Goddamnit," the teen muttered and got out of the car. He then stalked over to the other side and opened the door with a deep scowl. Firmly yet carefully, Hunter wrapped an arm around Sebastian back and hoisted him up, so that Sebastian was practically leaning against him. The teen swore that the model was going to pay dearly for this.

After kicking the door closed, not caring if it was going to leave a scratch or not, Hunter dragged the other man into the house, trying to not focus on the warm breath on his neck. He didn't appreciate how Sebastian had a strange effect on him, even in his state of drunken stupor. Roughly yanking Sebastian's bedroom door open, Hunter continued to drag the taller man around until he reached the spacious bed. He then threw the drunk model unceremoniously onto the bed, only to be dragged down with him, thanks to the pair of strong arms now wrapped around his neck.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Hunter spat, as his face collided harshly into Sebastian's ridiculously hard chest. He was fairly sure that he was going to be sporting a nice purple bruise on his right cheekbone, come the morn. The teen fumbled as he tried to push himself up, noticing how Sebastian wasn't about to let go easily.

"Sebastian, let go," Hunter demanded, wondering if the model could even comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. Sebastian was clearly a lot more wasted than he initially seemed, because he was giggling. Sebastian Smythe was _giggling_. While Hunter had known the other for only a couple of days, even he knew that giggling was uncharacteristic of the model.

When Sebastian showed no signs of letting go, Hunter pried the limbs off and sat up, throwing a scathing look at the figure on the bed. This was so not how he imagined a clubbing experience in New York to turn out. Of course hanging out with Sebastian was bound to be disastrous for his sanity.

_Also for your sexuality._

Hunter growled at his annoying inner voice and slapped it away swiftly.

The teen huffed in annoyance and glanced at Sebastian, who had now curled up on the bed, looking quite contently asleep. Sighing defeatedly, Hunter took his shoes off and threw them haphazardly across the floor. The entire situation was quite ridiculously really...he thought he was supposed to be crazy teenager, causing trouble left and right, wreaking havoc for Sebastian, the grown-up, to take care of. But that was clearly not going to be the case.

And strangely enough, Hunter realized that perhaps he didn't exactly hate it as much as he should.

* * *

**I'm so glad that people seem to be enjoying how I've portrayed the two. The two are really quite entertaining to write...I definitely get to have fun with them :) Please review and show some love! Your reviews really do make my day :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after was not fun for Sebastian, who woke with a monumental hangover that made him wish that someone would just come and knock him unconscious. He cursed under his breath, afraid that raising his voice above a certain decibel would lead to his brain exploding. After giving himself a few more minutes to collect himself, the model slowly made his way out of the bed and went straight for a shower, needing to wash the grossness of yesterday off.

Had he really taken that many shots?

Apparently trying not to have casual one-nights stands correlated to uncontrolled alcohol consumption. It had been way too long since he got so hammered. Now he remembered why he kept his drinking under control at all times.

Once out of the shower, and feeling a lot better, Sebastian sauntered out of the room, where a promise of food lingered in the air. Someone had been cooking, and he definitely hadn't been, which only meant...

"Hey brat," Sebastian greeted with a half-smirk, noticing that Hunter was keeping himself busy in the kitchen. The teen stopped in his track and glanced at Sebastian with a not-so-friendly look before turning his attention back to the stove.

"Any food for me?" the model asked shamelessly, plopping onto one of the bar stools by the kitchen counter. Hunter shot him a pointed look but fixed the older man a plate.

"Here. Oily things are supposedly good for hangovers," Hunter muttered, handing Sebastian a plate of scrambled eggs and lots of bacon. "There's toast over there." He pointed at the toaster, which seemed hardly used. "Orange juice in the fridge."

"Could you be a doll and get me a glass?" Sebastian asked coyly, shoving a large strip of bacon in his mouth and batting his eyelashes. Hunter rolled his eyes but did it anyway, slamming the fridge door shut with more force than probably necessary. The model only chuckled as he took the cup into his hand.

"You got me home safely and you cooked up breakfast. Marry me?" Sebastian cooed playfully, taking a sup of the orange juice. The teen didn't even dignify the question with a reply, but instead continued to fix his own plate.

"Damn, how much did I drink last night," the model muttered, a sudden pang of headache shooting straight through his skull.

"Apparently not enough," Hunter snorted sarcastically, taking a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Ha, ha. Fun. One day, you'll grow up and understand why we grown-ups drink."

"Doubt it."

"You're so_ cute_," Sebastian countered with a fake smile.

"Are models even allowed to eat bacon?" Hunter asked, the thought suddenly registering into his head. He hadn't actually meant for the question to be voiced out loud.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you gave em to me," Sebastian answered with a smirk before shoving another bacon strip into his mouth.

"Then why are you eating them?"

"Because you made them, dear," the model replied in what Hunter guessed was a mixture of flirty and mocking. "I already told you. Fast metabolism."

"Let's see how long_ that _lasts."

"Moments like these remind me that you're related to Kurt. Anyways, it's a nice day out. We should do something."

"Like what?" Hunter asked warily, not sure if he liked where this was going.

"Aren't I supposed to take you along sight-seeing or whatever?"

"Too tired."

"You didn't even drink."

"But I had to spend the entire evening dragging you home."

"Just imagine how tired you'd be if we had- oh wait, sorry, can't say anything too explicit for your virgin ears."

Hunter shot the model a look of utter disgust.

"Don't you have work?"

"I'm on a break, remember? Tell you what. I have to be somewhere in a few hours. Why don't you tag along and we can do all the tourist stuff some other time."

"Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise."

"_Where are we going_?"

"To sell you off to the black market, Jesus."

"Why can't you just tell me where you're going?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh you're plenty fun without all that mystery."

"You're such a sweetheart. Anyways, just give me a couple of hours to prepare myself for sunlight again. Thanks for breakfast, _darling_," Sebastian shot the younger man a quick wink before returning to his room. As for Hunter, he wondered if Sebastian remembered everything that happened last night. If he did, he sure was good at hiding it.

0

"Seriously?"

Hunter didn't know whether to be surprised or annoyed.

He found himself standing in front of an animal shelter just to the outskirts of Manhattan.

"I try to volunteer here every week," Sebastian informed nonchalantly and walked in, and Hunter could see that the model had been at the center quite a few times. All the people working there greeted him with a friendly wave, and dogs and cats alike barked, meowed, wagged tails or whatever else they did to show that it was good to see him again.

Hunter was impressed. And he was definitely starting to see Sebastian in a different light. So the asshole had a heart afterall.

"Hey Seb!" A middle aged woman approached them.

"Hey Jen."

"And you must be Hunter," Jen started. "I'd shake hands but my hands are a bit dirty at the moment. Anyways, thanks for the extra helping hand. Sebastian told me you loved animals and really wanted to help out."

_Oh did he now_.

Hunter forced a smile onto his face, trying his best to remain polite and not punch Sebastian in the throat. What the hell was it with him and just doing everything his way? Luckily, the part about his liking animals was true. Especially cats.

"Well, let's get started," Sebastian began, a knowing smirk on his face. Hunter smiled, gritting his teeth in what he hoped was unnoticeable by Jen. In a few minutes, the teenager was standing in front of a number of cages, waiting to give a few dogs some well-deserved bath. Sebastian was off to the side, busily petting and cooing at what seemed to be a mix of golden retriever and something else.

Once Sebastian got the whole baby-talk out of his system (which Hunter found both creepy and endearing), the two were in the bath tubs with the last dog for the day, who apparently had issues with water.

"Can you not hold a dog still?" Sebastian asked, turning the water back on and pointing the showerhead at the drenched animal.

"He's huge."

"Stop being a girl."

"But he's all wet and slippery. Damn it, I don't think I can hold much longer."

"Mmm, talk dirty to me."

Hunter deadpanned and then opened his mouth in disgust. Sebastian only laughed, washing the shampoo off the dog.

"Alright, that's a good boy," Sebastian cooed, and hopped out of the tub, giving the dog a chance to shake some water off. Hunter quickly followed suit and watched as the model towel dried the animal.

And Hunter couldn't help but notice the way Sebastian was smiling. It wasn't the same smug smirk or a playful grin. It was that of a truly happy person, a genuine expression of a content state of mind. And seeing it on the model's face felt almost surreal. As much as he refused to admit it, Sebastian had a beautiful smile. One that could metaphorically light up the room.

Hunter was so preoccupied with this epiphany, he didn't see Sebastian picking the the shower head and pointing it at him. By the time he registered the danger he was in, it was too late. Warm water hit him straight in the face.

"What the fuck!" Hunter yelled angrily, ducking away from the stream of water. Sebastian only laughed as he continued to spray the teen.

"Stop that! The fuck!"

"Potty mouth, puppies are listening," Sebastian replied coolly, turning the water off. Hunter stared at the other man incredulously, already hating the feeling of his shirt clinging onto his body. Whatever Sebastian's problem was, he was willing to pay his own money to hire a therapist.

"I was right. Wet t-shirt does look good on you," the model continued with an exaggerated look of appreciation. Hunter scowled and snatched a fresh towel to begin drying himself. Then he stopped and smirked inwardly. He was not going to go down alone.

Hunter lunged for the showerhead and snatched it up, just before Sebastian could reach it. He turned the water on to max volume and pointed it directly at the model. Needless to say, Sebastian was drenched in no time, cursing just as violently as the other had done.

"If this is your way of tryin to get me out of these clothes," Sebastian began, brushing his wet hair back with his hands. "You could've asked."

"Gee, why didn't I think of that."

"Fine, fine, if you insist," Sebastian muttered mockingly, pulling his tee over his head with one hand.

"Wait, what? Why are you taking your shirt off?" Hunter asked, a mildly horrified expression on his face. While he had expected Sebastian to be physically quite fit (being a model and all) he really didn't expect all the lean muscles, well-sculpted chest and ridiculously toned abs. He had seen many guys change as a member of his current military academy, but none had been so damn distracting. And something about the freckles that dusted Sebastian's naked torso was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because someone showered me down? Here, give me yours. I'll take it to the dryer."

Hunter stared at the other as if the model had just asked him to chop of his left arm. Sebastian rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to one foot.

"Look, I'm not going to start taking pictures or molest you just because you're shirtless. Get over yourself. I just don't want Kurt bitching at me when you get sick."

"Fine," Hunter replied curtly, pulling his shirt off as well, trying to not appear as self-conscious as he was actually feeling. He half-expected Sebastian to make a comment, but the model simple took the shirt and stalked out of the room, as he told Hunter to take the dog back to the drying room.

Sebastian exhaled loudly as soon as he was standing in front of the dryer. If he thought seeing Hunter in a black wifebeater was bad, seeing him half naked was so much worse. It just didn't seem to be fair that someone who wasn't even of legal age to buy cigarettes to evoke so much sexual urge. And despite his crude behavior, Sebastian had morals. And by definition, he really wasn't suppose to fantasize about licking the droplets of water off Hunter.

After closing the dryer with more force than necessary, Sebastian trekked back to the drying room to find Hunter diligently using the blowdryer. And the look of fierce concentration on the teenager's face made him chuckle. How Hunter went from being so mind-blowingly sexy to quite endearing, all without trying, was quite baffling indeed.

0

By the time they were back home, Hunter was quite exhausted. Who would've thought that volunteering at a pet shelter could be so strenuous.

"What's for dinner?" Sebastian asked, plopping down onto the couch. Hunter gave him a sideward glance and scowled.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're cooking."

"Why am I cooking?"

"Because I'm not."

"Too bad, because I'm not either," Hunter replied petulantly, staring straight ahead at the TV that wasn't even on.

"I'm a model. I can out-starve you."

Hunter pursed his lips, knowing very well that it was true. He was a growing boy. He needed food constantly, and damn Sebastian for having figured it out.

"I can't cook."

"Better learn quickly."

"Or we can just order something."

"Do I look like I eat delivery pizza?"

Hunter shot the model a pointed look.

"You look hot when you're angry," Sebastian purred, thoroughly enjoying how Hunter quickly turned his attention back to the TV. "Are you on the menu?"

"How do you live with yourself."

"Perfectly fine. As you can see."

"I wouldn't know."

"You wound me. Anyways, what do you want?"

"What?"

"To eat. You know? To consume calories to be converted into useful energy?"

"Do you always have to be a jackass?"

"Not always. So what do you want?"

"Pizza."

"Then pizza it is."

"I thought you don't do pizza."

"But you wanted pizza."

"What is your-" Hunter stopped mid-sentence and combed his fingers through his hair. Sebastian somehow managed to be frustrating both when he was nice and when he was being an asshole. Eventually, the two settled for pizza, with Hunter ordering because apparently Sebastian was above that. And in a few minutes, the teen found himself bringing the box back into the living room.

"Want to watch something?" Sebastian asked idly, bringing cups from the kitchen.

"Like a movie?"

"No, I was hoping we could take the pizza outside to watch drug deals go down."

"Is being sarcastic a gay thing?"

"No. You just bring out the best in me."

Hunter pursed his lips, finding it futile to continue the conversation. He opened up the box instead, taking in a whiff of the freshly baked pizza. Damn, New York knew how to make pizza.

"Which movie?" Sebastian asked, settling down next to Hunter on the couch.

"Anything."

"Teens these days are so indecisive."

"You're not even _that_ old."

"When I was your age..." Sebastian began but stopped and grinned playfully. "If you don't decide from over there in the next minute or so," the model pointed at his DVD collection, "then gay porn's going on screen."

Hunter wrikled his nose in disgust but headed over to the shelves anyway. It seemed that Sebastian was quite a avid movie fan, because there were enough DVDs in the room to start a small rental business.

About halfway into the movie, and an empty pizza box laid out on the coffee table in front of them, Sebastian glanced at the teenager and found him knocked out cold from fatigue. The model chuckled lowly, remembering how he used to eat and sleep so much when he was in high school.

Sebastian watched Hunter's mouth part and let out a quiet incoherent noise. While Hunter had the physical attribution of someone well in their 20s, he was still a boy, and Sebastian could see the distinct traces of adolescence on his features. There was still something innocent and free about his face, something that made Sebastian long for the days when he had been so young.

Hunter groaned as his burrows furrowed ever so faintly, but he immediately relaxed into a playful grin. Sebastian watched in amusement and took his phone out slowly. There was no way he was letting this go. Smirking to himself, the model turned he camera on snapped a quick picture, stifling a laughter at how Hunter's mouth stretched into a lopsided grin.

As Sebastian was placing his phone back into his pocket, he felt something drop onto his shoulder. He snapped his head towards it instinctively in surprise and found Hunter's soft hair tickling his face. The teen was now leaning against his side, still deep in slumber, and the model couldn't help but shake his head with a soft smile. He pulled his phone back out, took another picture of them together. He would show Hunter the picture later and enjoy the look of utter horror on his face.

Throwing his phone aside after saving the picture, Sebastian gently held Hunter's head in place on his shoulder and carefully leaned back against the couch. No one had ever had the privilege of falling asleep on Sebastian Smythe, but he decided to let it slip for one Hunter Clarington.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck is this?"

Hunter growled as he stared at the not-so flattering picture of him sleeping taped onto the fridge.

"Don't recognize your own face?" Sebastian purred, taking another piece of grapefruit to his mouth.

"I know what it is, what the hell is it doing here?"

"Love it when you're angry. Don't take it off. I'm going to look at it every time I feel like I need a laugh."

Hunter growled menacingly as he snatched the picture off. "When did you even take this?"

"Clearly when you're sleeping."

The teen scowled and began shredding the picture into tiny pieces. He had come downstairs in search of some breakfast to find that Sebastian had already gotten up and was nibbling on an assortment of fruits. After a curt greeting, he had made his way to the fridge to grab some milk for his cereal when he noticed a particular addition to the appliance.

Sebastian only chuckled as he watched the clearly flustered teen. He couldn't decide what was better. The picture or Hunter's reaction to it.

"You came to my room when I was sleeping?"

"No, you fell sleep on the couch. Public domain, little one."

"Something is seriously wrong with you."

"At least I don't look like that when I'm sleeping. Want some fruits?"

"This is the first time I've seen you eating like a model."

"All thanks to your cousin."

"What?"

"Princess wants me on his runway next week and I don't want to look like I've been eating normal food."

"What happened to fast metabolism?"

"Perfection requires more than just genetics, brat. And I had pizza last night."

"It is incredibly disturbing to listen to a guy say shit like that."

"Apples?" Sebastian offered again, pushing his bowl towards the other. Hunter eyed it warily and shook his head.

"I'm OK with cereal."

"Where did you even get that?"

"From the kitchen. Where else?"

"I don't remember ever buying cereal."

"Well, it was in one of the cabinets."

"Must be Nick then."

"You don't eat cereal?"

"A body like this doesn't come from fruit loops. Yeah definitely must be Nick. He always leaves the gayest cereal in my house and never finishes it."

"What the hell is a gay cereal?"

"The one you're eating now."

"Why did I even..."

"So what's the plan for the day?"

"I don't know. I don't live here."

"People don't google shit anymore?"

Hunter scowled but didn't say anything. He shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth instead.

"Nice day out. Let's head out to Central Park and go from there."

The teen stared at the model. He hadn't quite expected Sebastian to suggest a park of all places. Nature, greenery, sunshine and fresh air...things like that just didn't match up with the lanky man.

"Whatever."

"We'll leave in about an hour. Unless you need more time to style that ridiculous hair."

Hunter laughed dryly and continued eating his breakfast, his eyed locked on the cereal box as he busily pretended to be reading the list of ingredients off. This morning, he woke up with an epiphany. That is, he finally figured out that Sebastian was like a bee. If you stay still and don't react, they fly away instead of buzzing around incessantly next to your ears. If you do react, they sting you and leave you in unnecessary pain.

About an hour and half later, they were standing in the middle of Central Park, with Sebastian looking inevitably like a model with his hair coiffed up and what Hunter guessed was a ridiculously overpriced pair of sunglasses resting on his nose.

As Hunter wandered around the park, he had to admit that it was a beautiful place. The weather was nice, just as Sebastian said, and he couldn't help but notice the sheer number of dogs around with frisbees or sticks. Sebastian noticed Hunter watching a golden retriever run after a frisbee and catch it mid-air. He immediately looked around him and sauntered over to where he found a stick lying on the ground. With a devious grin on his face, the model picked it up and called out for Hunter.

"Hey Hunter!"

"What?" the teen groaned and turned to the voice, not appreciating being interrupted.

"Here, go fetch!" Sebastian yelled as he threw the stick past the younger man. Hunter blinked and scowled at the realization of what had just happened.

"Fuck off," Hunter retorted and returned his attention back to the golden retriever, trying to block out the sound of Sebastian laughing behind him.

"Aw, you're no fun."

"I'm not a dog."

"I can make you my bitch any day and you know it."

"Stop talking."

"I'd put a black collar on you. Ooh, that's a great image."

"How do you sleep at night?"

"Why don't you join me and find out?"

"Screw you."

"That was sort of the point."

Hunter pursed his lips, reminding himself of the "bee rule." Only Sebastian was much more difficult to get rid of. The two continued onward, not saying much other than short-lived insults for the most part. Sebastian seemed to be in a good mood and was humming random tunes (including a specific hit single from Akon while shooting suggestive looks at the teenager), while Hunter tried to enjoy the scenery without putting his military training to good use.

"Want ice cream?" Sebastian asked as he spotted an ice cream truck a short distance away. Hunter only stared at him warily, wondering if that question was supposed to mark the beginning of a whole new banter.

"Do they not have ice cream where you're from?"

"Of course they do."

"So do you want some or not?"

"I guess."

"What flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"You go get that bench over there. I want to sit."

"Fine."

Hunter watched as Sebastian sauntered over to the ice cream truck, strutting his stuff as if on a runway. In a few minutes, the model was back with a single cone of ice cream in his hand.

"Where's yours?" Hunter asked as he took the cone.

"I'm on a diet, remember?"

"Then why did you..."

"You said you wanted some."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just eat," Sebastian interrupted and plopped onto the empty space next to the teen on the bench. Hunter ate in silence, stealing quick glances at the model, who was sitting with his head resting against the bench, his eyes closed. Had Sebastian fallen asleep?

"This bench is fuckin' uncomfortable," Sebastian muttered abruptly, making Hunter jerk in surprise. Hunter was just about to make a retort, when Sebastian shifted his position and lied down on his back, with his head on Hunter's laps.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Hunter growled incredulously, tightening his grip on the ice cream cone.

"Nap time for Sebastian."

"Get off before I throw you off."

"It's all on you if I break my neck and die."

"Seriously, get off. _Now_," Hunter hissed, noticing that a couple of girls were giggling and whispering to each other while pointing at them. He didn't think he had even been so embarrassed in his lifetime.

"5 minutes," Sebastian murmured, his lips stretched into a lazy grin.

"No, no 5 minutes. Get off," Hunter protested again, but received no response. Sebastian had gone limp, his face relaxed into content smile, his chest rising and dropping evenly. Hunter wanted to push the model off but decided against it. What if he did hurt Sebastian somehow? The guy was letting him stay at his place. And well, he did get ice cream. He figured he could endure 5 minutes of the humiliation instead of acting like an ungrateful class A asshole.

Hunter was just glad that he didn't know anyone in New York.

A few minutes passed in silence, with Hunter keeping his head down and counting the seconds.

"Told you I'd make you my bitch," Sebastian began abruptly, his eyes still closed but his lips stretched into a trademark smirk.

"You mother-"

0

Hunter felt out of place.

Less than 5 minutes ago, Sebastian's house had been peaceful, with Hunter idly browsing through news on his phone and the model cutting up apples. When the doorbell rang, Sebastian had ordered the teen to see who it was, and when he did open the door, there was a woman standing with a tight red dress and a pair of heels that couldn't be good for her spines.

The woman had demanded to know who he was, to which he replied "And who the hell are you?" That didn't settle to well with her, because she pushed him aside with her perfectly manicured hand and marched straight into the house as if she owned the place. And then a chain of events happened and angry words were thrown, and Hunter could pick up a whole string of cuss words and insults that impressed even him.

And now this woman, whos name was apparently Santana, was glaring daggers at Sebastian, who seemed to be more than happy to return them. Hunter stood still, wondering if he should retreat to his room or wait and see if he needs to call the cops (or check for a restraining order).

"I told you I'm not doing it. I'm on a break," Sebastian began airily, continuing to cut apple slices.

"Oh, is that why you're going to be on the runway at the Hummel show next week?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to report all the little favors I do for my own friends."

"You're not allowed to just take on modeling work when you're on a _break_, dumbass."

"It's not work if I don't get paid."

"You're even doing it for _free_? Are you insane?"

"Doesn't it strike you as a bit ironic that _you're _the one making that accusation? Apples?"

"Look, whatever, it's just one shoot."

"I'm on a break."

"Fine, we'll add on a extra week to your break."

"Is this just you being desperate or are you speaking for the entire agency?"

"My word _is_ the agency and you know it."

"Love it when you're being modest."

"Bite me."

"Sorry, I don't do that to things with tits."

"So are you in or not?"

Sebastian took another piece of the apple to his mouth and deliberately chewed slowly. It was always so fun getting Santana riled up.

"How about this," the model began after swallowing. "I'll only do it if he's in it with me," he continued, pointing at the now confused Hunter sitting on one of the bar stools. Santana whipped around and stared at the teen as if she didn't even know that he had been there the entire time.

"And who the hell is that?" Santana demanded, crossing her arms angrily against her chest.

"Kurt's cousin."

"Kurt as in Kurt Hummel's?"

"The one and only."

"OK whatever, but no. I'm sorry, but do you not know the industry? You can't just bring a random guy in to a shoot, especially for a big name designer brand, like the very fuckin' one you're supposed to be in next week."

"That's too bad then. I guess I'm not doing the shoot. Thanks for playing, adios."

"You over there," Santana snapped, pointing at Hunter, who was wearing an impressive scowl on his face. "Get up."

"And why should I listen to you?" Hunter snapped back, vaguely registered the giddy expression on Sebastian as the words left his mouth.

"You'll do as I say if you value your balls enough."

Hunter only stared at her back defiantly, as if daring her to attempt to physically harm him.

"Come on Lopez, I'm sure the photographer would love him. He's got a great body, I can vouch for that."

"You're fucking Kurt Hummel's cousin?"

"I'm not going to touch a 17 year old child, no matter how much he's been begging me to."

Hunter shot Sebastian the most scathing look his body could muster up but remained silent, not even wanting to engage Sebastian in this mini game he was playing. Now Santana was eyeing him with a mixture of surprise, amusement and a hint of WTF.

"OK fine, I'll talk to them. But then you have to bring him in tomorrow or whatever to get the final approval."

"Clever girl."

"Why do you insist on making my life so difficult?"

"It's all because I love you. Now, are we done?"

"Wait, hold on. I'm not going to some shoot," Hunter interrupted, finally realizing what had happened and what was about to happen. The two had started up a shitstorm and came to a decision with complete disregard to his own opinions, when he was _clearly_ involved.

"Yes you are," Santana shot back as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly and popped another piece of apple into his mouth.

"First off, I don't even know who you are-"

"Santana Lopez, one of his agents."

"I don't give a shit. Second, I'm not doing some photoshoot."

"OK, I'm going to lay this out as nicely as I can because I like the clothes your cousin makes. You're going to do this shoot. Any questions?"

"I'm not doing it."

"What's the big deal? You'll be working with one of the best photographers in the country to be in an ad campaign for a big name and you're going to be paid. Do you have any idea how many models would kill for that position?"

"Then choose one of them to do it."

"Too bad your good _friend _here doesn't think that's a good idea," Santana hissed, pointing a thumb at Sebastian.

"And I'm always right," the model replied with a smug look that Hunter wanted to slap off so badly.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Hunter retorted, turning back to the angry lady.

"Because I _gets_ what I _wants_, and I want both you and asshole over here on that ad. And really, I'll resort to all methods, both legal and questionable to make that happen. Comprende?"

"What the hell is _wrong _with you people?"

"Lopez, I think I'll have a little talk with him alone. Without you."

"You're_ such _a delight. Better call me before today's over."

"So needy."

"I'm not above going all Lima Heights on your face, Smythe. Anyways, Adios."

As soon as Santana was out the door, Hunter was off the chair, heading straight to his room. He didn't want any part of what the two concocted and was definitely not going to engage in a conversation with Sebastian about it. He would leave the two to duke it out, verbally or physically, and perhaps grab some popcorn to enjoy the show. But he was so not getting involved.

Hunter scowled when he realized that Sebastian had followed him into his room as well.

"I'm not doing it," Hunter hissed, plopping onto the bed and reaching for his iPod. Nothing like putting on headphones to send a clear, concise message of "Don't talk to me." Sebastian, completely unfazed by the angry look on the teen's face, sauntered over and lied across the bed next to him with an amused smirk.

Hunter ignored him and put the headphones on, turning on a random song much louder than what was healthy for his ears. Sebastian tutted and pulled himself up onto a sitting position. He pried the headphones off and leaned forward, his lips dangerously close to Hunter's ear.

"I promise it'll be fun," Sebastian whispered huskily, laughing as soon as Hunter jerked back, clasping the said ear tightly with a hand.

"Give me my headphones back."

"Not until you do the shoot with me."

"I thought you didn't even want to do the shoot."

"I don't."

"Then why are you telling me to do it."

"Because I think it'd be fun."

"Too bad I don't think so."

"Come on, it'll be fun. A once in a lifetime experience in New York," Sebastian began again, dangling the headphones on a finger. "And plus, you'd look great in it. And no, I'm not being sarcastic."

"I'm surprised you know how to compliment people."

"You wound me. Anyways, come with. It'll be fun. It's not like you have anything better to do."

That evening, Hunter came to a realization that Sebastian was one strangely persuasive asshole.

* * *

**Up next. Photoshoot! Review and show love? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. It seemed that he wasn't as immune to Sebastian's manipulative nature as he had hoped. Less than 24 hours ago, he had been so vehemently against the idea of the photoshoot, but for some reason, amidst all the chaos and professional fashion lingo being thrown across the room, Hunter found himself staring at himself in the mirror with_ makeup _on his face.

_Makeup_.

He gave himself a minute to let that sink and suppressed a very strong homicidal urge.

The photographer had taken one glance at him and was immediately ordering for a test shoot before the actual one, and Hunter didn't get a chance to protest properly. The teen decided that people in the fashion industry were apparently not capable of taking in other people's opinions. Before he knew it, he was practically pulled into another room, where he was promptly pushed onto a chair to get his makeup done.

"Aw, don't you look all nice," Sebastian cooed as he walked into the room and Hunter wondered how much damage he could do with the blow dryer lying next to him.

"What do you want," Hunter huffed, hoping that he stylist would just come back so he didn't have to engage with the model. Sebastian plopped onto the empty chair next to Hunter's and leaned towards him, legs crossed delicately.

"Seems that the photographer loves you."

"Oh joy," Hunter replied dryly.

"Let's hope the camera loves you too."

Hunter glanced at Sebastian through the mirror and shot him a pointed look.

"I'm not looking to be a professional model."

"And no one's asking you to be one," Sebastian answered with a smirk. Just then the stylist came back and greeted Sebastian curtly before returning to touch up on Hunter's hair. Sebastian watched in silence, marveling at how Hunter looked like a professional model. And in all honesty, the teen was looking _very _good. Almost _too_ good.

A few minutes later, Hunter was standing in front of the camera, hands in his pockets, looking as disgruntled as he was awkward. The photographer was engaged in some passionate conversation with a couple of staff members (Hunter wasn't paying much attention), there were people running around as if the place was on fire, people were constantly touching him without warning or permission, and Sebastian was just watching him with with his usual laid back expression. All in all, Hunter confirmed his initial assumption that he'd hate modeling.

"OK, we're ready to go," the photographer announced, and Hunter found himself feeling like an animal in the zoo with people just...watching him, as if expecting him to do something impressive.

He scowled.

And the photographer took a shot.

"Very good, keep going!" The photographer shouted, waving his hand around. Hunter had no idea what he had done that was "very good" or what he was supposed to do now. Sebastian shook his head with a chuckle and stalked over to a few feet away from the photographer. He then snapped his fingers to get the teen's attention. Hunter instinctively looked towards the noise, and the photographer furiously snapped a series of shots.

"Great angle!"

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly at Hunter's mildly surprised expression. He then striked a pose and motioned the other to follow. Hunter mimicked Sebastian's movements, albeit reluctantly, and tried not to pay too much attention to the constant sound of clicking. He was never the one to be shy or be self-conscious in front of others (he was used to singing and dancing in front of large groups of people), but being the sole focus of a photoshoot was a lot more nerve-wrecking than he had anticipated.

Just then Sebastian began dry humping the air with a serious face, and Hunter couldn't help but laugh.

"Excellent!"

Hunter deadpanned immediately when he realized what Sebastian's aim was. The model only gave him a thumbs up with a cheesy smile in response, and Hunter found himself smiling despite himself.

"OK, excellent work," the photographer shouted, and Hunter relaxed visibly at the sound. He meandered over to where Sebastian was standing with a playful grin on his face.

"Not bad, kid."

Hunter shot the model a brief look of annoyance before settling on an empty chair.

"Now what?"

"Usually, we go and look at the pictures right over there," Sebastian answered, pointing at where the photographer and a couple others were huddling in front of two monitors. Hunter peered at it but didn't budge, instead opting for leaning against the back of the chair.

"Not curious how the pictures turned up?"

"I know what my face looks like."

"Don't be a brat. Come on," Sebastian urged and smirked in satisfaction when Hunter pushed himself off the chair with a grunt. The two made their way to the monitors, and Hunter had to admit, he was quite surprise at what he saw. He recognized the face. Of course he did. But this Hunter Clarington was...different. He was more expressive. His eyes were darker and deeper. There was not an air to him that inevitably so much more piercing.

And when the picture of him laughing at Sebastian's antics popped up on the screen, he couldn't help but stare in awe at how genuinely happy he looked. There was a twinkle in his own eyes that he never bothered to see before.

"Not bad."

Hunter glanced sidewardly at the model's voice.

"Much better than the sleeping one."

_Asshole_.

Once Hunter viewed the entire round (he didn't even know that that many had been taken in the first place), he quickly changed and asked the stylist to get whatever the hell was on his face off of him. Sebastian was waiting for him once he was out of the room, looking quite pleased with himself.

"So the photographer wants you in the shoot with me. And please, lets not waste both our time and just say OK so we can go get dinner?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"Outta boy. I'll even let you pick this time."

"I thought you weren't eating."

"Aww, how sweet of you to remember. But I'll make an exception just because it's such a special day. Little Hunter all grown up, going to photoshoots and stuff," Sebastian cooed as they made their way to Sebastian's car.

"I just lost my appetite."

"I can work one up for you."

"Don't talk to me."

0

"What the hell is that?"

Hunter asked rhetorically as he stared at the bottle of Moet Chandon in Sebastian's hand.

"Nyquil. What do you think?"

"I know what it is. My question is why are you holding two champagne flutes in the other hand."

"I'm surprised you know what a champagne flute is."

The teen gave the model a pointed look, eliciting a usual smirk from the other man. Sebastian sauntered past Hunter and into the living room and set the bottle and the flutes delicately onto the coffee table.

"Well, we already had out celebratory dinner, so I think some champagne is in order."

"I'm underaged."

"What kind of teenager are you? What normal 17 year old turns down the opportunity to have alcohol?" Sebastion questioned as he poured the champagne. Hunter eyed the liquid warily before turning back to the model.

"Will you just live a little for a change? I promise I won't tell," Sebastian continued as he pushed a half-full flute towards the teen. Hunter scowled but took it anyway, albeit hesitantly. Despite his bad boy exterior, he had always stayed away from drugs and alcohol (and sex as well), and the very possibility of breaking his otherwise clean streak, all for some test photoshoot, seemed absurd at best.

"I'm not drinking this."

"Oh come on. I'm not gong to molest you while you're unconscious," Sebastian countered before taking a sip and humming appreciatively. He then slowly approached Hunter and leaned forward, until Hunter could feel Sebastian's breath against his ear. "Just a glass. I doubt you're going to get drunk off just that," the model continued in a low voice and backed away slightly, pushing Hunter's glass up towards the teen's lips with one hand.

"No."

"Fine, fine. I drink, you can watch. You're no fun," Sebastian chortled and plopped onto the couch unceremoniously, somehow managing to not spill champagne all over himself. "No, but seriously. I was just playing. I wouldn't force you to drink. I just remember being your age and being always on the lookout for the chance to get drunk, and I guess I wanted to present you with the opportunity," he explained in a slightly more serious tone while maintaining the grin. "Now stop standing over there looking lost and sit down."

Hunter complied, still holding onto the flute.

"You looked good, by the way."

The teen blinked at the sudden compliment.

"...Thanks."

"Yet you don't want to be a model."

Hunter shrugged. It wasn't so much that he despised the idea. While he had no problem singing and dancing in front of hundreds of people, he didn't think he would handle fame very well. He was a very private person and therefore knew he wouldn't enjoy people trying to invade into his personal life. Sebastian seemed to be dealing with it quite well- whether he was aware of how much information was being circulated or simply didn't give a rat's ass, he would't know (although his guess would be the latter) - but he was nothing like Sebastian.

"So what do you _want_ to be?" the model asked quietly, taking a slow sip of his champagne.

"I'm not sure...I guess I've always seen myself in the military."

"Is that because you were in a military academy or because you actually like the idea?"

Hunter paused. Sebastian, for being someone so flippant, seemed to know all the right questions to ask. The teen frowned, not because he didn't like the question, but because he wasn't quite sure of the answer. His father, being a member of the military, had always prided in his son's achievements at the academy, and ever since he was a small boy, his grandfather would tell him triumphant stories of war. So Hunter had never quite questioned this life planned out for him. Until now at least.

Suddenly, the champagne was looking very inviting.

Hunter took the flute towards his lips but was stopped by Sebastian's gentle hand.

"Hey, I'm not about to lecture you on underaged drinking, but are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Hunter replied with a grunt and watched as Sebastian pulled his hand back and leaned against the couch. The teen grimaced at the taste. Alcohol did not taste as good as people made it out to be, but right now, he couldn't complain.

"So...?" Sebastian pushed gently, waiting for Hunter's response to his question.

"I'm not sure. I guess I never really thought about it."

"No big deal. There's always time to think about it...and really, you never know what's going to happen in your life that'll change things around."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Obviously. I'm still not sure how I ended up modeling for a living when I was majoring in business at NYU only a couple of years ago. Life's just strange like that."

"Business, huh," Hunter mused, taking another sip. This one was much easier to down.

"Dad was hoping I'd inherit his family business, so he wasn't too happy about it...but who knows? Maybe I'll be doing that in a few years. Speaking of which, if you do end up being in the military, do I get to see you in a uniform? Men in uniform are just so, mmph."

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?"

"So are you going to show me?" Sebastian replied with a cheeky grin. Hunter rolled his eyes and emptied the glass. He thought drinking would be a lot more entertaining, judging from all the movies and TV shows he had seen, but so far, nothing. He pushed the now empty flute towards the model, silently asking for another. Sebastian eyed the teen with raised eyebrows but reached for the bottle anyway.

It appeared that Hunter was quite a heavy drinker afterall.

Which was clearly not true about half an hour later, when Hunter found himself slumped on the couch, drifting in and out of consciousness. Sebastian contemplated taking a video but decided against it, and instead gently shook the teen's shoulder.

"Alright, lightweight. It's time for bed," Sebastian began. "Come on, I'm not carrying you upstairs. Get up," he continued, a bit louder this time since Hunter wasn't showing any signs of acknowledging his voice.

"You talk too much," Hunter drawled, slowly raising his head up to face Sebastian, who was now watching him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Yeah, letting you drink was a bad idea. Here, let me help you up." The model snaked his arms under Hunter's, ready to hoist the teen up to his feet, but in the blink of an eye, he felt a strong pair of hands grip him by the shouders and push him onto the couch, effectively pinning him down.

"_You talk too much_," the teen repeated, but more firmly, as he loomed over the taller man, his eyes locked onto Sebastian's. The model let out a huff of annoyance and raised his free hands to push the other off, but Hunter was a lot quicker. He let go off Sebastian's shoulders and trapped his wrists with his hands and pinned them against the leather couch. And as Sebastian watched Hunter's lips slowly stretch into an oddly triumphant smirk, he knew that things were definitely not going as planned. And he wasn't sure if he was going to like this surprise or not.

"Alright, Hunter, you're drunk, get off," he tried with his words this time, not even bothering to struggle out of the death grip. Apparently, Hunter was strong when he was sober, but a beast when he was drunk, and Sebastian wasn't about to waste his energy struggling against an obvious outcome.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"That's enough. Come on, let's get you to bed."

Sebastian inhaled sharply when he felt Hunter shift and straddle him, creating a sudden friction that sent a familiar jolt of electricity through his body. He clenched his jaws to distract himself from the sensation and shot Hunter what he hoped was a warning glare.

"Hunter, get off," he tried again, to no avail. Hunter was watching him, his strong legs placed to each side of the model, and even under the circumstance, he couldn't help but think how good Hunter's weight felt on top of him.

"I'm sick of you expecting me to listen to you all the time," the teen drawled, leaning forward so that they're noses were almost touching. Sebastian held his breath, trying to keep his stare leveled and exhaled only when Hunter pulled back a few inches.

"OK, Hun-" he began, ready to resort to one of his epic episodes of bitch fit, but the rest of his words came out in an incoherent mewling when Hunter's hot mouth latched onto his neck. And when felt teeth scraping the sensitive skin, nipping sharply in the most pleasant way, he arched forward instinctively, which was a huge mistake, because now Hunter was moaning against him at the sudden friction.

_Fuck_!

Sebastian shut his eyes tightly and inhaled deeply, trying to remind himself that it was Hunter, an underaged cousin of his best friend, that was_ drunk _and therefore not thinking properly and how utterly inappropriate and pathetic it'd be for him to let the act continue. He himself was compromised, because all the sex-less days he had to endure because of that stupid bet was quickly catching up to him and screaming at him to just get some and not give a fuck about who exactly it was that he'd be getting it from.

His fingers were now literally tingling from the need to touch the flushed skin that was less than an arm's distance away, and goddam it, the mouth! He was no longer convinced that Hunter was a virgin from the way he was using his lips and his tongue, switching from pressing firmly to barely touching, sucking and trailing down to his collar bone. _Holy hell_. He was quickly on his way to becoming a registered sex offender, yet he was not giving as much fuck as he probably should be.

Sebastian was _so _close to throwing all rationale and morals out the window. Fuck the bet, who gave a fuck? A thousand bucks didn't mean shit to him and he knew it and there were very effective methods of making sure Duval and Hummel never mocked him for losing the bet.

"Hunter, stop," he protested weakly, grimacing when he realized his voice came out in needy moans as opposed to the affirmative commanding tone he had hoped for. He clenched his jaws a few more times, mentally going down the list of reasons why this would be wrong.

_It's a crime, Sebastian, you don't want to be enlisted on the web, and you definitely don't want that shit going on a gossip magazine_.

While his inner voice was what generally got him into trouble, he felt that this particular argument was very well thought out. After inhaling deeply, Sebastian tightened his body rolled over with every ounce of strength (and self-control) left in his body, effectively throwing them both onto the carpeted floor with a loud thud. Sebastian groaned in pain, having landed on his side, and when he opened his eyes again after a string of colorful words to convey how much he was hurting, he saw Hunter doing the exact same thing.

"OK, brat," Sebastian managed to squeeze out as he gingerly pushed himself off the floor. "It's bed time. See if I let you ever drink again."

With that, he left for his bedroom, not even checking to see if Hunter was on his feet again. He was definitely not planning on sticking around the teen in his current state if he valued his dignity enough. Hunter could sleep on the floor. He, on the other hand, needed to confine himself to his own room, away from the kid.

Needless to say, the entire scenario played out into a very different ending in Sebastian's dream that night.

"_Fucking brat_!" the model cursed as he stared at his now ruined sheets.

This was _so_ not how things were supposed to be.

0


	7. Chapter 7

0

For the first time in his life, Sebastian learned that it is possible for a person to wake up from a mind-blowing wet dream and still be in a shitty mood.

After tossing the sheets into the laundry machine and slamming the door shut with force directly proportional to the amount of frustration he was feeling, he marched into the kitchen, wondering if he should just binge on something high in empty calories. He had never stressed binged, but he figured that if everyone else was doing it, it must be somewhat therapeutic. And it seemed that one Kurt Hummel was quite fond of the practice, so it must be an acceptable method of relieving his pent up frustration. Except he didn't keep junk food around the house, save the half eaten box of fruit loops kindly left by Duval. Even that seems to have depleted to being nearly-empty, thanks to his guest.

God, couldn't he catch a break?

OK, this was the thing. _He_ didn't do anything wrong. Hunter was the one who decided to drink, get drunk and start acting a porn star. He was outpowered by the alcohol-induced beast of a teenager so really, what the hell was he supposed to do?

_But you enjoyed it_.

_Fuck off_. Sebastian scowled at his inner voice, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't see why he was making such a big deal out of it. To be honest, he was sure that not all of his one night stands were legally of age, and it wasn't as if he violated the kid. But there was just that twinge of something that kept bothering him. And he didn't like it. At all.

Sure he reacted, but what normal, functioning gay man wouldn't in that situation. Hunter was hot, he didn't even look 17 and well, he was basically mouth-fucking his neck and grinding up against him, who by the way was already sexually deprived. So _of course _his body was going to react to it, and really, between his brain and his dick, the latter was always quicker and louder of the two. So really, he was at a complete disadvantage.

_Time for a quick summary_.

One. He almost committed a felony. But he didn't, so he was OK. Kudos to his self-control. See? He wasn't as bad as what people gave him shit for. He was perfectly capable to using his brain even when all his blood had gone south.

Two. Hunter got all sexual when he was drunk. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Three. He was no longer convinced that Hunter was entirely straight. And that was most definitely a win for the gay community. He could almost hear the cheering, so plus one there.

Four. He didn't have the words to describe how ridiculously turned on his was when Hunter was taking charge. Sebastian was certain that Hunter had ruined him for other men. And he didn't even have to take his clothes off.

Sebastian straightened up when he heard a familiar set of footsteps making its way towards the kitchen. It seemed that he ended up sleeping on the floor in the living room. He just wished that the teen would've slept in a bit more. He was nowhere near ready to face the young man.

"Fuck, how much did I drink last night?"

The model would've laughed at the mess that was Hunter Clarington if it wasn't for the events that followed the said drinking. Sebastian just eyed the teen quietly, trying to gauge for any kind of reaction to help him go by. So far, Hunter wasn't acting like he remembered anything, and all he could do was hope that it stayed that way.

"Shit...my head..."

"Welcome to your first hangover," Sebastian began in a strained flippant tone and stalked over to the fridge to get the poor kid some water. "Here. Drink. It'll help."

Hunter took the glass gingerly and downed it, his eyes narrowed under the offensive bright light of the kitchen.

"Goddamn it, I'm never drinking again..."

"Yeah, that's what they always say...but don't worry. I'm never letting you near alcohol ever again," Sebastian muttered the last part under his breath, but Hunter picked up on it. Not surprising, considering his ears were currently sensitive enough to rival that of Spider Man.

"Why? What did I do?" Hunter asked, his voice not without a trace of panic. Sebastian pretended to be keeping himself busy with pouring the teen another glass and promptly handed it to him. "And how did I end up on the floor?"

"Yeah, you don't want to know the answer to that," Sebastian began and watched as Hunter's expression went from confusion to panic to denial and then back to panic.

"What did I do?"

"...Are you sure you want to know?"

"What. Did. I. Do."

"Fine. You began singing Justin Bieber and then tried to take your clothes off. I had to hold you down until you fell asleep to save you the embarrassment."

Hunter paled visibly at the information, much to the model's satisfaction. But the teen immediately narrowed his eyes.

"Bullshit."

"I have a video if you want."

"Are you-"

"Relax. I'm kidding. Jesus. You fell asleep on the couch and I didn't feel like carrying you back. Guess you just rolled over and fell down," Sebastian lied, figuring it'd save both of them from a lot of awkwardness and avoiding each other.

"Hn," Hunter grunted, rolling his shoulders back and wincing at the dull pain. "What's that on your neck anyway?" the teen asked pointing at the general direction with his chin.

"What thing?" Sebastian asked, trying to keep his voice leveled. He didn't have to see to know what Hunter was referring to. He was pretty damn sure that Hunter's magic mouth had left some marking on his skin, but he wasn't about to acknowledge it.

"I dunno, looks like...a rash?" Hunter replied uncertainly. Sebastian shrugged and promptly turned away, taking the empty glass to the sink. Well, it seemed that Hunter had no idea what a hickey looked like, that prude, which was a good thing.

"Hey Hunter," Sebastian called out, stopping the teen from retreating to his room.

"What."

"Are you _sure_ you're straight?"

"Yes I'm sure. Why?"

"Just wondering."

0

"Pay up."

Sebastian looked up from his phone at the voice to see Nick standing in front of him with an annoyingly smug look on his face.

"What?"

"You lose, bitch. 1000 dollars."

"First of all, how did you even get in here?"

"Hunter let me in."

"The fuck..."

"Told you you wouldn't last a month."

"What are you even talking about?"

"OK, I know a hickey when I see one, and you're sporting a very big one right on your neck. So who was it? You go out last night?"

Sebastian threw his phone onto the empty space next to him on the couch and crossed both his legs and shoulders.

"No, I didn't go out, and no, I didn't fuck anyone."

"Bullshit. Then how did you get that?"

"It's not a hickey. It's a rash."

"That excuse is so high school. That's not a rash."

"What are you, a fuckin' doctor now?"

"No, but I know what a hickey looks like and that, right there, is definitely one. So let me get this straight. You're telling me that someone gave you _that_," Nick began, pointing at the mark. "Yet _nothing_ else happened."

"Sure. Whatever makes you happy. Now, why are you here?"

"I'm not buying it. You don't let anyone leave hickeys on you, we all know that. The last guy that tried is probably still looking for his balls after what you did to him. But you're sitting here, with the biggest fuckin' hickey I've ever seen and you didn't even get off?"

"Boohoo. Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Come on man, you're really going to cheat your way through this bet?"

"OK, I really don't have time for this. Get out."

"Why am I even asking you. I'm just gonna go ask Hunter."

"I suggest you _don't_." Sebastian pushed himself off the couch and stood up immediately. Nick watched his friend with raised eyebrows, clearly surprised by such blatant display of unease. Sebastian _never_ got flustered.

"Oh, and why do you suggest I don't?"

The model narrowed his eyes at the other man, trying to come up with a good excuse but coming up short. It seemed to him that his brain was not willing to help him out of this shit.

"Hey Hunter!" Nicked yelled with a smirk, ignoring Sebastian's scathing look. The model rushed forward to cover his friend's mouth, but he wasn't nearly quick enough. All he succeeded in doing was banging his shin against the coffee table and cursing loudly.

It only took a few seconds for Hunter to appear in the living room, looking as disheveled as he had been in the morning. It seemed that he was indeed still struggling with his hangover.

"Hey Hunter, do you know how Sebastian got that hickey?" Nick asked quickly, not giving Sebastian a chance to shoo the teen away. Hunter frowned and turned to look at the model's neck. He narrowed his eyes and stared for a moment, then his eyes opened widely at the realization.

"That's a _hickey_?" Hunter questioned incredulously, still staring at the mark. Sebastian put a hand over the spot, suddenly very self-conscious. How the hell was he going to out of this now?

"Aren't you like 17?" Nick began, looking even more shocked. "How do you not know what a hickey looks like?"

"He's related to Hummel, remember?" Sebastian quipped before he could stop himself. Hunter shot him a dirty look.

"So Hunter, do you know how he got that? He won't tell me."

"How should I know?"

"You guys live in the same house."

Hunter's brows furrowed as he tried to recall the events of the previous night. They had spent the entire day together, and there was definitely no hickey during the photoshoot or the dinner. All they had done was drink some champagne and he had somehow fallen asleep on the floor. Sebastian had a couple glasses as well...they talked, and...

"How _did_ you get that?" It was Hunter's turn to ask, and Nick could easily see the genuine confusion in the teen's eyes. "Did you go out while I was drunk?"

"You were drunk?" Nick asked with a smirk. "Where did you guys go?"

"We just had some champagne here," Hunter answered, still racking his brain for clues as to what the hell happened between the time he fell asleep to waking up in the morning with a raging headache.

"Together?"

"Yeah."

"And you, Sebastian, didn't go out," Nick began slowly, pointing a finger at his friend. Sebastian stared at him, his lips stretched into a thin line. Shit was about to hit the fan, and for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He just hoped that Nick and Hunter would be too slow to figure this out.

Yet, he could see that he wasn't so lucky, judging from how Nick's expression was slowly turning from that of confusion to of shock and then to a mixture of disproval and amusement.

"You-" Nick began but then glanced at Hunter and stopped himself. The teen didn't look too happy to be kept out of the loop, but clearly too proud to ask for clarification.

"Sebastian, may I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Of course," the model answered with a fake smile, and began making his way towards his own room. Nick soon followed after shooting Hunter an apologetic look.

"You took advantage of a drunk teenager?" Nick hissed as soon as the two were in the privacy of Sebastian's room.

"Honestly, Duval? Do I look like I need to intoxicate someone to sleep with them?"

"Yeah? Well want to explain to me then what the fuck exactly happened? Because if you don't, I'm just going to assume that you roofied the kid."

"Is that _your_ preferred method?"

"Spit it out. Now."

Sebastian pursed his lips, still trying to decide if there was any way he could get out of this. And then he realized he hadn't done anything wrong. He was innocent, so there was no need to be ashamed.

"Fine. Hunter got drunk, and apparently the kid turns into some sexual deviant when that happens. He pinned me down and began mouth-fucking my neck and I pushed him onto the floor to stop him. Then he fell asleep. Are you happy now?"

"...Are you high?"

"Seriously?"

"That _actually_ happened?"

"Why would I make that up?"

"True...you wouldn't make up a story about how you were almost raped by a 17 year old. So let me guess, he doesn't remember anything."

"Yeah, and let's keep it that way."

"And you didn't try to...you know?" Nick began while making vague gestures with his hands. Sebastian scowled.

"...Get the fuck out."

"That was a valid question!"

"Seriously, Duval. Get the fuck out."

"Alright man, calm down. So uh, cool story, bro. Hope you two have fun being under the same roof after that. Right. So I actually came by to ask that the four of us should grab dinner together, but...uh..."

"Who's the four of us?"

"You, me, Jeff and Hunter."

Sebastian sighed loudly. He figured that having Nick and Jeff present was going to beat having to interact with Hunter one-on-one in the confined space of his home. And perhaps it'd help him get over this weird tension and awkwardness.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Man, you gonna be OK with having the kid around?"

"What?"

"You know..."

"No, I don't know. Now get out."

Nick shrugged and then chuckled lowly.

"You're in some serious shit, Smythe," he continued before jerking the door open, ready to flee before Sebastian could get a hold of him. "I suggest you- oh, shit..."

Nick faltered when he came face to face with one Hunter Clarington staring past him, right at Sebastian with an unreadable expression.

"..._Fuck_," Sebastian muttered as he shut his eyes. This was going to suck.

0


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm back! Thank you SO much for your lovely reviews and really, they keep me motivated to continue on with the story :) And I must say, some actually made me laugh haha Sorry for the cliffhanger...I tend to do this thing where I change my mind last minute and have to cut it off so I can change the later part. Oops. I'll TRY not to do it again :D Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian wasn't sure what was worse. The complete, utter, deafening silence or the way Hunter was staring at him. Sebastian wished that Hunter would at least show some sort of a readable reaction - he would have been OK with Hunter cursing at him or throwing something across the room. Hell, he would've even accepted the teen breaking down and crying (and he generally hated people doing that).

Nick glanced nervously back and forth between the two and slowly made his way past Hunter's frozen figure. Some quick thinking on his part forced him to leave the vicinity as soon as possible. He knew Sebastian's temper, and from what he's seen of Hunter, the teen wasn't exactly Buddha himself, so it was easy to deduce that shit was really about to hit the fan. _Hard_. "So uh, I'll let you guys talk that one out..." he trailed off before beelining to the front door, not forgetting to shoot his friend an apologetic look, which was promptly ignored.

The two continued to stare at each other in silence.

Then without a word, Hunter turned on his heels and walked away. Sebastian knew that he should be glad that Hunter was saving him from having to spew enough bullshit to make sure no permanent damage had been done. Yet, against better judgment, he found himself bolting out the door to catch up with Hunter. Why he was willing to involve himself in any form of confrontation, he had no idea.

"Hey, you have nothing to say?" Sebastian asked harshly as he pulled Hunter back roughly back by the wrist. Hunter shot him a warning look before yanking his arm back.

"I got drunk," Hunter hissed, taking a step back.

"Yeah, I know that," Sebastian replied, clearly exasperated. He ran his fingers through his hair with a frustrated sigh. He so had not signed up for something like this. He didn't do talks like these. He insulted, he mocked and yes he made jokes, but he was simply not made for talking things through, trying to come up with some kind of a solution. Goddamn it, why did Hunter have to make things all fucking awkward? And why did he think it was a good idea to give alcohol to a minor in the first place?

"That's it. There's nothing else to talk about, right?"

"Stop being a girl and just say it. Get it out of your system."

"I got drunk, I did some things I shouldn't have. Shit happens, whatever," Hunter continued petulantly and pulled his lips into a thin line. Sebastian wasn't sure what had possessed him to continue the conversation, when Hunter was clearly giving him an easy way out, but he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Get over it. I'm sure I'm not the first guy to have done that to you," Hunter retorted, avoiding eye contact. The model stilled at the statement and stared down at the teen. Something about that hurt, and he wasn't even sure why. Perhaps it was too close to the truth, or maybe it was the way Hunter had said that with such dismiss, but it hurt. And he didn't want to stick around to take any more of the verbal abuse. He tried. It didn't work. No way in hell was he going to try again.

"Fine," Sebastian spoke abruptly, holding both his hands up. He swiftly turned around and marched into his room. If Hunter was going to be an asshole about it, he didn't want to be a part of it. If anything, he was being the victim here and had even offered to give Hunter the opportunity to work this out, but the kid was being a brat, and he wasn't about to take that kind of shit from him. Sebastian Smythe didn't take shit from anyone, and he wasn't about to make an exception.

Hunter opened his mouth to stop Sebastian but closed it wordlessly. He hadn't meant to say the last part, and now he was regretting it. He remembered what happened at the club only a few nights ago. A drunk guy had made unappreciated advances and dragged Sebastian against his will. He had been furious about it, he found the entire act revolting, yet he had basically done the same thing and was putting it all on Sebastian.

It had always been one of his shortcomings to blurt things out when he was confused, and he was definitely lost right now. There were bits and pieces here and there, vague fragments of his memory of climbing on top of Sebastian, the sound of the model moaning underneath him. Yet he had pushed them off to the side as remnants of some messed up alcohol-induced dream he had, but apparently it was all real.

And that really confused him. Made him angry and frustrated.

The bottom line was, he had pinned Sebastian down in what he considered attempted rape (or sexual harassment, whatever), and Sebastian had stopped it from happening. He should be thankful that the older man kept him from making a mistake he'd regret later, but he had only hurt Sebastian in return. He was acting like such a _child_, and he hated the notion. Sebastian didn't deserve this from him.

Hunter slumped onto the living room couch and lulled his head back against the furniture. Actually, he knew why he was acting like a complete asshole. As messed up as it sounded, in his head, he had a valid reason for acting as if this wasn't a big deal when it clearly was.

The truth was, he had been having vivid dreams about doing all sorts of lust-driven things with Sebastian. There were moments when he'd realize that he had been daydreaming about running his hands down Sebastian's body, about watching the older man come undone beneath him, moaning and panting his name. He had rationalized it and chalked it up to strange teenage hormones messing with his head. He told himself that he was going through a strong case of _the puberty_ right now, and Sebastian just happens to be the only person around to fantasize about. Sexual curiosity was a healthy phenomenon and he had no problem with that. The only thing bothering him was how frequently the images were popping into his head as of late.

He had done his best not to show it. He tried to not look impressed when Sebastian had stood in front of him in a wet shirt at the animal shelter. He tried his best not to seem too obviously flustered when the model insisted that resting his head on his laps was in order. To make things worse, he actually liked spending time with Sebastian, probably more than he should. It wasn't that he _liked_ Sebastian. No way. He was _straight_. But right now, he had no choice but to admit that Sebastian was a very powerful distraction. And apparently he and alcohol were not friends, because he had basically molested Sebastian. But the point was, under the influence or not, what he did was wrong, and he had to man the fuck up and owned up to the mistakes he made. An apology was definitely in order.

He paced around the hallway, trying to come up with the right thing to say but coming up short. Seriously though, what could he possibly say?

_Hey, sorry about the attempted rape last night. You know how alcohol is_.

Wrong on so many levels. Hunter inhaled deeply and decided he was going to just have to wing it and hope for the best. And plus, he knew now that Sebastian wasn't exactly the most predictable person to have a conversation with. A well-thought out plan was going to do him much good.

"Sebastian," he began as he just yanked the door open and stomped into the model's room. The model looked up from his phone on the bed and frowned slightly at the intrusion.

"You're right. We should talk about this," Hunter continued, holding his head up high to hide the fact that he was actually incredibly nervous. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Raping my neck or acting like a douchebag?"

"Both, whatever," Hunter replied, trying his best to keep his temper in check. Sebastian really wasn't helping his case. "Can you not be an asshole about this?"

"I wasn't being an asshole. I was asking for clarification. OK, all joking aside, time for a serious talk. Sit down."

Hunter obliged, rather reluctantly, and sat by the corner of the bed.

"Hunter," Sebastian began in a calmer tone. "I'll be honest, because I want you to be honest as well. I don't mind the action in itself. You were incredibly hot, and I'm not even ashamed to admit that to an 17 year old. Now, here's what bothers me. You've told me you're straight, and if that still holds true, I'm sure that this is all confusing for you. If so, you can talk to me, or I can recommend someone to talk to."

Sebastian stopped for a brief moment to give Hunter some time to digest the information. Now Hunter was just confused. It was already incredibly disturbing to listen to Sebastian speak like an actual adult, but Sebastian just admitted to finding him _incredibly hot. _And strangely, the notion didn't bother Hunter as much as he had expected. Then there was the fact that Sebastian was concerned about him rather than offended by what he did. None of this was making any sense to the teen, so Hunter settled for just sitting still, waiting for the conversation to be over.

"And just to let you know, it doesn't have to mean anything. I know how teenagers are, and let's face it, I'm hot as fuck. I don't blame you," Sebastian added with a playful smirk, because he almost felt bad for the kid. Hunter rolled his eyes and then finally looked at the model.

"Thanks, I guess," he mumbled, ready to exit the room. He was going to need some alone time to sort through the information.

"OK, now I'm done being all serious. Let's go get some lunch."

"I don't think I should be eating right now."

"Trust me. Eating something's going to help that hangover of yours."

0

"You two are disgusting."

Both Nick and Jeff stopped their massive episode of PDA to turn to face their friend Sebastian. Jeff blushed furiously and waved bashfully at the model and his teen guest, while Nick quietly gave Sebastian the finger.

"Can we go in before I completely lose my appetite?" Sebastian continued, slinging an arm around Hunter's shoulder and pulling the teen towards the restaurant's entrance. Hunter scowled but didn't make a move to remove himself from the contact. Both Nick and Jeff glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows. There was definitely something going on between the two.

"So Hunter," Jeff began as soon as they placed their orders. "Did you get to meet anyone while in New York?"

Hunter looked up in confusion.

"You know, meet anyone you like?" the blonde asked with a smile, leaning against Nick, who placed a chaste kiss on the top of his head. Sebastian expressed his disgust in the form of mock gagging.

"Not really. Haven't really been out much."

"He's been busy hanging out with Sebastian too much," Nick quipped, earning a warning look from his model friend. Hunter stiffened at the statement, but both Jeff and Nick missed it completely. Before the teen had a chance to say anything, his phone began vibrating in his pocket. It was his mother calling.

"Let me just get this outside," Hunter excused himself and swiftly made his way towards the entrance as he answered the phone.

"So what's the deal between you two?" Jeff asked innocently, not seeing the way Nick was stifling a laughter.

"Nothing's going on between me and the brat. He's 17."

"Well, he'll be 18 eventually," Jeff answered with a shrug. "It just seems like...there's something going on between you two. And can I be honest?"

"No," Sebastian replied curtly, taking a sip of his water.

"I think what Jeff is trying to say-" Nick interrupted. "-is that I've never seen you so...close to someone."

"OK, if you think this is going to be one of those rom-com moments where you tell me that kid and I were meant to be and then I go _omg really gosh I should run after him right now _and then we have this heart to heart, hug each other blah blah, I'm going to stop you right there and spare you the embarrassment."

"Maybe not as dramatic, but I think you see my point. The amount of unresolved sexual tension between you makes it hard for me to _breath_."

"Have we forgotten that engaging in sexual intercourse with a minor is illegal?" Sebastian retorted, ignoring the horrified look he received from an old couple nearby.

"Ah ha! So you're saying that you _would_ do him if he wasn't underaged."

"What are you even on about?" the model questioned, looking more annoyed than ever.

"Face it. It's going to be his birthday soon, and he's 18, boom, what's stopping you then?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm not romantically involved with him?" the model answered with a snort.

"Right, because you were romantically involved with all your past conquests. You just wait," Nick finished with a smirk.

"Jeff, I think you might have fucked him stupid."

0

Outside the restaurant, Hunter was just finished talking to his mother. She had been quite excited to be on the phone, asking him a million questions and finishing with updates on the Clarington household. She was especially curious to know how Sebastian was, considering that he was a famous model and letting her baby boy stay at his house. Hunter answered vaguely, reassuring her that he was nice and was showing him around New York. He effectively left out the part about underaged drinking, dealing with a hangover and learning that he had latent homosexual tendencies when under the influence.

Hunter was just bout to start making his way back towards the restaurant when he heard a high-pitched shrieking behind him. He whirled around and immediately zoomed in on a little girl crying and screaming, waddling towards the road. It didn't take very long for Hunter to realize that the girl was running after a puppy that had gotten lose, and she was heading straight into the way of a quickly moving vehicle.

He didn't even know he was running until he was in arm's reach of the girl. He was acting purely on instinct now, acutely aware of the sharp honking and the blinding light. He was aware of the danger he was putting himself in, but he couldn't stop. It was too late. He was already diving forward, his arms stretched out. And as he heard the horn of the car blare loudly against his ear, he wrapped his arms around the girl and held her tightly against his chest, his eyes closed shut, bracing for impact. Yet instead of colliding against the hard asphalt below or the car driving right towards him, he felt a strong pull, peeling him away from the way of the vehicle. He vaguely registered the continued sound of the horn and a bright light passing by as he slammed against something and give in to the force of gravity.

When he opened his eyes again, he knew he was still holding the girl. She was crying now, calling for her mommy, and there were bystanders watching him with wide eyes and mouth agape. He tried to control his breathing and felt himself trembling as the adrenaline wore off. He was lying on top of something that was definitely not asphalt...it felt like...

Hunter rolled over onto the hard pavement and recognized a familiar mop of hair.

"...Sebastian?" Hunter called out breathlessly as he slowly let the girl go. He heard a woman approaching, sobbing and yelling "Maddie," but all he could do was just stare at the figure lying next to him.

"...Ughh...fuck! Oww..."

Hunter relaxed visibly as he watched Sebastian stir while cursing under his breath. He slowly pushed himself off the ground as Sebastian gingerly moved into a sitting position.

"Se-" Hunter began but stopped when he felt a strong hang grip him by the collar and pull him in. He swallowed involuntarily when he met a pair of flashing, angry green eyes.

"Fucking brat! Are you out of your fucking mind!?" Sebastian yelled, his voice uncharacteristically frantic. "What the fuck were you thinking! You could've gotten yourself killed! Damn it! _Fuck_!"

Hunter scowled as Sebastian pushed him back onto the ground.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Watch her get hit by the car?" Hunter retorted defiantly, ignoring the model's furious look.

"Stop talking," Sebastian hissed, running his fingers through his hair. "And don't ever do that again."

"What the hell is your problem?" Hunter shot back, getting back on his feet.

"My problem is that you jumped in front of a car, you fuckin' moron. What if I wasn't there, hmm? What would've happened then?" Sebastian replied just as angrily, pulling himself onto his feet as well. He brushed his jeans roughly, cursing at the pain shooting through his body. The landing was definitely not as graceful as he had hoped.

"What's the big deal? Nothing happened."

"Because I saved your ass!"

"Well, thank you. Happy?"

"Forget it," Sebastian threw his hands up into the air and made his way back to the restaurant, not even checking to see that the teen was following or not. Hunter watched the retreating figure silently, not even paying attention to the mother of the girl crying and thanking him. Sebastian was limping and holding tightly onto his left shoulder. His shirt was torn, speckles of blood dotting the fabric.

Hunter clenched his jaws. He didn't know why he kept messing it up. Sebastian had saved his life and he was acting like a complete asshole, lashing out at him. He wanted to blame the adrenaline rush but he had no valid reason to have behaved the way he did.

He could've died. But he was alive and standing because of Sebastian.

Sebastian has jumped in front of a car for him. Sebastian had risked his life to save him. Sebastian was hurt because of him.

Hunter let his eyes drop to the hard pavement. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

0

"What the fuck happened to you?" Nick asked incredulously as he watched is friend walk in, with blood on his torn shirt. Jeff looked equally horrified, staring with his mouth open. "You go out to make a phone call and come back looking like you got hit by a car. Jesus, what the hell happened?"

"Nothing," Sebastian muttered, returning to his seat and wiping his scraped and bloody hands on the napkin. He grimaced at the pain shooting through his shoulder blade. That was definitely a shitty fall, and he hadn't taken into account how much damage the added weight of a muscular teenager and a little girl would inflict on him. He had literally skidded a few good inches on his shoulder and goddamn it hurt.

"Seriously, what the fuck happened? Did you get mugged? Where's Hunter? Is he OK?"

"Just drop it, alright?"

Nick and Jeff exchanged confused looks, not sure if they should push the issue or not. Nick knew his friend well enough to know that the specific expression he was wearing meant that there was nothing in the world that could make him talk. Whatever happened had put Sebastian in a terrible mood, and he wasn't about to subject himself to his friend's verbal abuse.

About a minute later, Hunter walked in, looking as if he had slaughtered a kitten. Sebastian didn't even spare a glance at him, which got Nick and Jeff really confused.

"Hunter, are you OK?" Jeff asked carefully as he watched Hunter take his seat warily. The teen looked clearly shaken up, and before Nick could ask what was going on, Jeff placed a gentle hand on his knee to stop him.

"Shoot, Nick, what are we doing here! We should be at that thing tonight! How could I have forgotten!" Jeff began somewhat awkwardly, earning an eye roll from Sebastian. Jeff may be good at many things, but lying was definitely not his forte. He only kept himself from calling out on the bullshit acting because he felt bad for how much Jeff was trying.

"Huh? Oh, right. Right! That _thing_. So uh, we should just get our food as takeaway and head on out."

"Good idea," Jeff agreed and promptly called for a waiter. After asking to pack their dinners, they wait in awkward silence, both Nick and Jeff busily pretending to be doing something important on their phones. When the waiter came back with their boxed meals, Sebastian took both his and Hunter's as Nick took the other bag.

The ride back home seemed to last an eternity for Hunter. He felt sick again, and he knew this wasn't because of some hangover.

As soon as they were in the house, Sebastian wordlessly shoved the boxes into the fridge and turned to leave for his room. Hunter swallowed visibly and stopped him, uncertainty evident in his eyes.

"Sebastian," the teen began, his voice low. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Sebastian muttered before walking right past the other. Hunter whirled around and pulled the model back by the wrist and regretted it immediately when Sebastian hissed in pain.

"Sorry! Goddamn it, I'm sorry. Let me at least look at your...hands and...shoulder and whatever."

"I _said_, don't worry about it."

Hunter flinched at the older man's harsh tone. Sebastian had never been this cold towards him. He had been sarcastic, insulting and even humiliating at times, but Sebastian was never downright _frigid_. And Hunter didn't know what to do to make the sick feeling in his stomach go away as he watched the model disappear from his sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Hunter began to wonder if feeling like the biggest douchebag on the planet was going to become a standard thing when hanging out with Sebastian. In the span of less than 48 hours, he managed to molest the model and almost get him killed. And what was worse was that he acted like a total dick when all Sebastian did was cover for him and save his ass.

Hunter could admit that he was headstrong, stubborn and quite rash (more often than not) but he was never downright rude to anyone. His parents had taught him much better, and military academy had trained him to be disciplined. So he couldn't understand for the life of him why he behaved the way he did. It was as if Sebastian shook his entire identity and turned him into an unreasonable pile of mess.

For the rest of the evening following the fiasco that was dinner, Sebastian refused to leave his room, which left Hunter to mope around the rest of the apartment trying to find the right time to apologize. He hated the guilt and he definitely hated acting like some lost puppy with a tail between his legs. He simply didn't do that. He was Hunter Clarington, for god's sake, so why was he being such a sissy?

Sebastian wasn't intimidating in the classic definition of the word. The model didn't give him any reason to fear him, yet Hunter couldn't bring himself to just knock on the damn door. And why wasn't Sebastian acting like his normal self and starting up another casual conversation? What happened to all the witty and sarcastic remarks and the heart to heart moments?

It was past midnight when Hunter heard soft footsteps. The entire place was completely silent, thanks to the utter lack of interaction between the two. Hunter slowly made his way towards the source of the sound and saw the soft illumination of light seeping through the closed door of Sebastian's room. He swallowed visibly before knocking lightly against the door, and groaned inwardly when he didn't get anything in return. He knocked again, a little bit harder and still got nothing.

Having had enough of all this waiting and moping around, Hunter yanked the door open without considering the possible consequences of his actions. Sebastian was probably going to give him an earful for invading his privacy, but that might actually work in his favor. It might start a conversation and he might be able to sneak in a couple of apologies here and there.

"Hey, I need to talk to..." Hunter rushed into the room but stopped when he found Sebastian standing in the middle of the room, dressed in only a pair of sweatpants.

"Come right in," Sebastian spat sarcastically, his back still turned to the younger man. Hunter dropped his hands limply to his sides when he took in the jagged cuts and fresh bruises marring Sebastian's shoulder and down to his back.

"Are you OK?" Hunter asked and then slapped himself inwardly when he realized how stupid he just sounded. Sebastian pretended as if he hadn't even heard the question.

"Let me look at that," the teen began, taking a few steps forward, his hands hanging aimlessly mid-air.

"I'm fine," Sebastian replied, his voice void of any emotions, and that affected Hunter more severely than he had anticipated. He could've handled angry and sarcastic, but not this. And for some reason, it irritated him into being calm (whatever that meant).

"You fucked up your back and you obviously can't reach," the teen began, stepping up right to Sebastian's back.

"Oh, and you're a doctor now?" Sebastian replied, finally turning around to face the other, and Hunter relaxed visibly at the returning sarcasm and the eye contact.

"No, but at least I can see what's going on back there."

"A couple of scratches isn't going to kill me."

"It might when you're infected."

"That's got to be the most intelligent thing I've heard you say."

"Thanks. Now why don't you just sit down so I can look at your back."

Hunter could sense Sebastian watching him intently, yet he couldn't read what was going on in that pretty model head of his. Hunter waited patiently for any response, either vocal or physical, and after what seemed like hours, Sebastian turned to sit on his bed.

"Where do you keep your first-aid kit?"

"Who keeps a first-aid kit around?"

"Uh...normal people?"

"Check the linen closet. There might be something."

Hunter rolled his eyes and left in search for something to disinfect and cover the wounds. He contemplated trying to persuade Sebastian to go see a doctor, but he was fairly sure that he'd have a better shot at persuading Sebastian to start seeing women. After about a minute of digging through the random things piled on top of each other in the linen closet (that seemed to be used to store everything other than linen), he managed to find a small box containing the most basic components of first aid.

He shook the antiseptic bottle to check that there was enough remaining. He then took the box back to the room, where Sebastian was sitting still, his eyes locked away in a faraway gaze. Hunter cleared his throat nervously, trying not to stare at Sebastian's bare torso. Instead, he focused on taking out the necessary items and laying them out on the bed.

Hunter shifted so that he was facing Sebastian's back, and he began addressing the angry marks. Some were a lot worse than he had initially thought. They were quite deep, and Hunter was afraid that they might start bleeding again if he wasn't careful. Hunter wasn't stranger to physical pain. He had his fair share of broken bones, cuts and bruises during training, so it was a wonder that Sebastian hadn't shown any signs of pain through the evening. He had a fair idea of how much the other was hurting right this moment, and for some reason, Sebastian's strong front made him more respectable in the teen's eyes.

"Thanks, by the way," Hunter began warily, hoping his voice didn't sound as nervous as he was feeling inside. Sebastian only grunted in response.

"You saved my life."

"I know."

"But why?"

"For the same reason you jumped in front of the car for that girl."

Hunter frowned at the sudden pang of disappointment that shot through him.

"Why did you do it?" Sebastian asked, surprising Hunter. The teen stopped what he was doing for a brief moment before continuing.

"I couldn't let her die."

"Why? You don't even know her."

"Yeah well, I don't know why then. I just did."

"You could've died."

"I know and-"

"You could've _died_," Sebastian repeated more forcefully, efficiently shutting the younger man up.

"Yeah I know and-"

"You could've died, you fucking moron."

"I get that and-"

"No, you don't get it, or you wouldn't have done it."

"What do you want me to-"

"You made me watch a car almost hit you, head on."

"I didn't make-"

"You almost made me watch-"

"Will you stop doing that?" Hunter hissed, thoroughly annoyed by how he was being continuously cut off by the other man.

"I will when you get it through your head what you were risking. You almost made me watch you die on that street."

Hunter bit back a retort at that and returned to treating the wounds. He wasn't sure what he could say to all that. His first instinct was to lash out and tell the model that his life was his own business, but it didn't seem appropriate.

Once he was finished dressing the worst of it, Hunter let his eyes roam. He began to see the individual freckles, each contour of the muscles and finally settled on a faint scar running down Sebastian's lower back. And without putting much thought into his actions, his fingers were on the particular patch of skin, tracing the jagged line.

Hunter retracted his hand when he heard Sebastian's breath hitch.

"How did you get this?" the teen asked awkwardly, trying to prevent the situation from turning into another episode of _I don't know what I'm supposed to do now_.

"Photoshoot accident," Sebastian replied and paused before continuing. "We were doing an outdoor shoot. One of the models tripped and accidentally pushed me into the shallow creek in the background. I hit a particularly sharp rock. It's a bitch to photoshop out, but whatever."

Hunter made a random noise and began putting away the things back into the box. He then stilled as he saw Sebastian turn towards him in his peripheral.

"You hurt anywhere else?" Hunter asked slowly, examining the other's chest and down to his abdomen, trying his best to remain impartial. There wasn't anything visible, until his eyes landed on the scratched up left wrist and hand.

"Give me your hand."

"I can reach my own hand."

"But you're probably too lazy to take care of it."

"Aw, you know me so well, _honey_."

Hunter decided to ignore the last comment as he took the outstretched hand and began cleaning the cuts. It seemed that the hand took a solid scraping against the rough asphalt of that road.

"Shit!" Hunter began abruptly at the sudden epiphany. "Your photoshoot. How are you going to-"

"Now you're the photographer and the creative director, too?" Sebastian replied with another question, a grin forming on his face.

Hunter exhaled loudly. It seemed that Sebastian Smythe was back to being Sebastian Smythe. And a big part of him was glad for it, even if it was getting irritating all over again. The teen focused back on the hand, being careful not to press too hard. He began bandaging it, glad that he had learned basic first aid back in school.

Hunter stilled when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as Sebastian leaned forward towards him. He looked up and felt his breath being punched out of his stomach as he stared into the pair of brilliant green eyes that had won so many people over, both in person and on paper. Hunter's hands clenched tightly against the fabric of the blanket as his mouth dried, making it difficult for him to swallow. Sebastian was so close to him, and he could almost feel his body heat flaring against him.

The scent that was distinctively Sebastian made him dizzy with something he wasn't entirely familiar with. It was this need burning inside him, but what did he want exactly? Hunter closed his eyes and opened them again slowly, and before he knew it, he was pushing Sebastian onto the bed, climbing on top of the older man as he began kissing him with desperation he didn't know that existed in his body.

There were only their lips against each other, low, guttural moaning and heavy breathing filling the air and Hunter's hands tangled in the model's hair. Sebastian growled as he flipped them around, pinning the teen down, kissing him roughly, switching from licking and biting that left Hunter pulling the other man even closer to him. Hunter then hooked an arm around Sebastian's waist and turned him over before Sebastian even had a chance to react. With their lips still locked onto each other, Hunter began running his hands across Sebastian's bare chest, taking in the warmth, memorizing every contour. He began lightly scraping the skin with his nails, eliciting a drawn-out moan from the other.

Sebastian continued their fight for dominance by switching their positions again. Hunter was beneath him, panting breathless with his lips red and swollen. Sebastian propped himself up on his hands, and closed his eyes, his breath shallow.

"Don't," Sebastian whispered lowly, his entire body quivering with desire waiting to be unleashed. He began pushing himself away from the other body, until Hunter drew him back by the back of his neck. Hunter crashed his lips onto the other again, jerking against Sebastian, drawing out a needy growl that borderlined aggression.

"Stop, stop!" the model began again, pulling himself back. Hunter stopped and propped himself onto his elbows, still breathing heavily. He didn't know what he hell was going on, but right now, he was getting very frustrated. He was fairly sure that his judgement was being clouded by his teenage hormones and his late discovery of sexuality, but he wasn't about to back out of it now. He refused to be one of those people who went straight into denial and cowered in the closet.

"Why?' Hunter asked, not even bothering to conceal the evidence of his need currently straining his pair of jeans. "And don't give me bullshit about how you don't like me, because I think we're past that at this point."

"You're underaged."

"What?"

"You're. Underaged."

"What, you think I'm going to go straight to the police?"

"No."

"Then what the hell's the problem?" Hunter asked, finally drawing himself to a sitting position. Sebastian broke eye contact to stare at his own feet.

"Because it wouldn't be right," Sebastian replied, burying his face into his hands.

"You've got to be-"

"No. No I'm not. I can't let this happen. You should leave," Sebastian interrupted as he stood up, still refusing to look at the teen. Hunter pushed himself off the bed as well, frustration bubbling inside him.

"I'll be 18 in two months," Hunter blurted out before he could stop himself. He didn't want to sound needy, but it got a response out of Sebastian. Hunter didn't miss the slight flinching of the other man's shoulders.

"Look, this is all wrong, alright? I don't know what you want from me, but I'm sure I can't give it to you. Just...just go."

"I sincerely hope you aren't going to give me the whole it's not you it's me bullshit."

"OK, fine then," Sebastian whirled around, looking more frustrated than anything else. "_You _are underaged. _You _should be dating someone your own age. _You_ told me you're straight. _You're _leaving in a few days, and trust me, _you_ don't want your first to be with the New York's biggest manwhore. _You _can't handle this."

"Oh, I can't handle this?"

"Is that what you got out of the whole thing?"

"OK, fine then," Hunter mimicked and watched as Sebastian raised a delicate eyebrow. "_I'm_ going to be 18 in less than two months. _I _can date whoever the hell I want_. I _thought I was straight, but apparently I'm not. _I'm_ leaving in a few days but not for ever, and trust me_, I _don't think you're the biggest manwhore in New York. And _I _can handle this."

"I'm impressed, but the answer is still a no."

"Oh yeah?" Hunter began with a smirk. "We'll see about that."

Sebastian watched in confusion as Hunter walked past him and out the door, still wearing the same confident smirk on his face. That was definitely not how he had pictured everything to turn out. He was expected Hunter to be angry with him or break down and leave him alone for the rest of their stay together, but he didn't see that happening any time soon.

For the first time in a long time, Sebastian was completely and utterly confused and quite frankly, a bit worried and scared.

0

The next morning, Sebastian finally understood what Hunter had meant.

Hunter was standing in the living room dressed in nothing but a pair of black sweatpants, flaunting his body for the rest of the world (mainly Sebastian) to see. Sebastian felt his throat dry as he watched Hunter approach him. The kid had a ridiculously great body, that wasn't even up for debate, and Sebastian was having a difficult time keeping his mind out of the gutter when images and sounds of last night kept flashing up in his head. Except, in this case, they were both topless, hot skin against skin, rubbing against each other in the most delicious of ways.

"Morning," Hunter drawled, enjoying the look of surprise and discomfort on the other man's face.

"Why are you walking around half naked?"

"Why not? Am I distracting you?" Hunter replied with a smirk, pushing his hands into his pockets and drawing the sweatpants even lower. Sebastian bit back a groan as he watched the v appear over the drawstring.

"OK, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I can guarantee you I've been through a lot more and walked out without as much as a second look. You're just a kid. Yesterday was just a fluke. That's what happens when I don't have sex for a couple of weeks."

"So you wouldn't mind if I walked around like this all day, every day."

"I do mind, because you're offending my eyes," Sebastian lied through his teeth, trying not to stare down at the border between Hunter's taut skin and the fabric of his sweatpants.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Hunter quipped. Sebastian clenched his jaws at this new Hunter. Up till only a few hours ago, Sebastian was getting a kick out of making fun of Hunter and enjoying how easily flustered and annoyed the teen got. But right now, the table's turned, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Look, brat. Whatever you're planning on doing, it's not gonna work. Let me just stop you from wasting both our time."

Hunter didn't reply. Instead, he took a step forward, closing their distance until their noses were almost touching. Sebastian wasn't sure if he wanted to lean forward or take a step back, but before he could make up his mind, Hunter was turning on his heels and walking away. Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair, knowing that he was so screwed for this. First the no sex bet, and now Hunter doing this goddamn thing that makes him want to throw all morals and reasoning out the window.

He was going to have to call Kurt and ask when he was coming back.

0

**A/N: Let the games begin**


	10. Chapter 10

Hunter slumped against the door as soon as he shut it behind him. He thoroughly relished the look on Sebastian's face when he pulled the stunt, and while he had done a good job of looking confident and composed, the reality was more on the line of _I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing._

In fact, he wasn't even entirely sure he knew what he wanted. Last night was...unexpected, but it acted as an answer to a question he didn't even know he was asking in the first place. It triggered something in him. All the time he spent with Sebastian had ultimately led to this. He had feelings for Sebastian, and not just the sexual kind, but he felt more secure with the sexual aspect of things than the emotional aspect.

He knew he was playing a dangerous game. What did he expect to get out of all this? A night of mind-blowing sex? But what the hell did he know about sex. Sure, he was confident about every other aspect of his life. He was physically fit, he knew he was above average when it came to both his looks and his academic abilities. He could sing in front of a large group of people and dance to impress. He wasn't afraid of anyone and wasn't planning on taking up on that particular habit anytime soon, but apparently there was one thing he wasn't so confident about.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was a virgin. Actually, he had taken pride in the fact that he wasn't sleeping around with all willing participants, like how many of his friends were doing. He was old-fashioned. He got that from his parents. But right now, he was baiting Sebastian for sex, and he wasn't confident that he'd be ready even if Sebastian decided to take up on the offer.

Kissing and touching Sebastian had felt amazing. It gave him a high that he never imagined possible, and his body craved it. But that was it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to venture into the realm beyond the heated kisses and fumbling hands. But what other options did he have? He knew Sebastian wasn't emotionally available. Both Sebastian and Kurt had told him on a number of occasions that Sebastian didn't believe in commitment.

So the only thing his brain had come up with was to win Sebastian over in the way that spoke to the model. It was a risky business, but he reminded himself that he was a teenager and thus allowed to be completely stupid and irresponsible. Kurt would undoubtedly bitch him out if he found out, and that was going to suck massively.

While Hunter was struggling with his newfound teenage angst and confusion mixed with hormones yapping away in his system, Sebastian was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water to ease the discomfort in his throat. He wasn't ready to handle the sudden 180 Hunter pulled on him. It was as if the _incident _on his bed had turned Hunter into some sexual deviant, and if that was a good thing or a bad thing, that was up for debate.

He wasn't lying when he told Hunter that he had been through much more. Men had thrown themselves at him, sometimes with tempting promises of the most mind-blowing sex he'll ever experience in his lifetime and sometimes clad in less than what Hunter was wearing, but he had reacted to them in the trademark Sebastian Smythe way. He didn't just give into these temptations. He based his decisions more or less on whim. If he was feeling tired or lazy, he'd walk away without so much as a second thought. If he was up for a night of fun, he'd give it a go and leave.

But Hunter. Hunter _fucking_ Clarington was an exception.

He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do. He had never been so tempted to just take someone. At the same time, this was also the first time he feared the consequences of such actions. What if he did sleep with the kid. What the hell then? He didn't feel comfortable with making Hunter just another one of his one-night stands.

What did Hunter even want with him? He almost felt guilty about the situation, because he couldn't help but think that he had planted this _thing _in the brat's head that grew and grew and eventually spiraled out of control into becoming this strange, out of nowhere infatuation.

Oh wait, he had been the one to make the move last night. What the fuck was he thinking? This whole no sex bet was really screwing his mind, and he was starting to really regret being talked into his bet. He suddenly felt this need to punch Nick right in the throat. He pulled his phone out and dialed for his soon to be hospitalized friend.

0

"You didn't."

Was the first thing out of Nick's mouth as soon as the two sat at the table of a local coffee shop.

"What?"

"You're doing that thing with your fingers."

Sebastian looked down at his hands and immediately stopped the rapid tapping he'd been subjecting his knee to.

"And I know for a fact that you do that when something's confusing you or something's not going your way. But you're never nervous about anything, which means this is something that-

"I'm sorry, I think I just fell asleep," Sebastian drawled sarcastically. "What's your point?"

"Something happened between you and Hunter."

Sebastian stilled at the statement and gave his friend a hard stare. Nick, however, didn't seem at all fazed by it. Sebastian knew his friend well enough to know that the other would sniff out any bullshit he threw his way. He could lie and act as if he had no idea what Nick was talking about, but that would only make Nick more suspicious.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"OK, first off, why do you assume that I've done something wrong?"

"Because of your squeaky clean track record?"

"Ha ha. I didn't do _anything."_

"But you're admitting that there is something going on. I knew it! I told you this was going to happen!"

"What the hell are you on about?"

"You and the kid. Damn, I so saw this coming. So what's the deal? You guys official now? You haven't, you know, done anything illegal, right?" Nick rushed, leaning forward. Sebastian simply crossed his arms in front of him, not one bit impressed.

"Let me just stop you right there, because I don't have the time or the energy for this shit. I don't know what you're on, but there is no me and the kid, and there won't be one."

"So what's going on?" Nick asked, suddenly serious. Judging from Sebastian's expression, something was really troubling him, and _that _didn't happen very often. The model exhaled slowly, contemplating telling his friend everything in hopes to finding a direction towards some semblance of a solution to the entire situation. He knew he could confide in Nick. He was a trustworthy friend, and while he was famous for his playful, happy-go-lucky attitude, he was also one of the rare individuals Sebastian felt that could truly listen to him and help him out.

"...We sort of fooled around."

"By fooling around, do you mean...?"

"No, nothing that would potentially put me in jail."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm sorry, are you seriously asking me that right now?"

"I don't get what the big deal is! You like him, the kid obviously likes you. You two just managed to keep your hands off of each other until he turns 18 and voila, everyone's happy."

"Do you not know me?"

"Still not seeing what the problem is."

"First of all, we both know that I don't do relationships."

"Until you meet the right person."

"If you're actually implying that the kid is somehow the right person for me, I _will _resort to physical violence without a moment of hesitation. Two, he doesn't know what the fuck he's asking for."

"Still not getting it."

"Jesus, Jeff must've really fucked you stupid. Hunter's just a kid. He shouldn't be trying his luck with someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

"Yes, me. I don't believe in commitments. I don't give a fuck about anyone but myself. I'm too old for him, we don't even live in the same state, and he's just confused, and-"

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you this stupid in the last however many years we've known each other."

"What?"

"You do give a fuck. You care about the kid."

"I really don't"

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if you didn't. And while we're on the subject, what the hell happened while both of you were outside? You go out for a phone call and come back busted up everywhere, Hunter looked like he accidentally ran over a box of kittens, so what the hell, man?"

Sebastian pursed his lips, wondering how much damage telling him the story was going to do to his case. But Nick was giving him the look that told him he better open his goddamn mouth this very instance. Now, Sebastian was never intimidated by anyone, especially someone like Nick, but he was tired of trying to figure everything out on his own.

"I saw Hunter jump in front of a car to save some girl and...and I just ran up and threw myself in the way. Pulled him away just in time but landed badly. That's why my shirt ended up all torn and shit."

"You jumped in front of a car for him."

"Yes."

"You jumped in front of a car for him."

"How many times are you going to repeat that?"

"_You _jumped in front of a _car_ for _him_."

"Was that not clear enough?"

"And you're still wondering what this kid means to you?"

"What?"

"You literally risked your life for him and you're telling me that you don't have feelings for him?"

"Jesus, how's your new vagina doing?"

"Ha. Still doesn't change the fact that you like him."

"I don't like him."

"You love him?"

"I'm going to pour this coffee over your head. Slowly. And I'm going to buy another cup, extra hot, and pour that over your head as well, but because I'm such a great friend, I'm going to give you the opportunity to retract that last statement."

"Just admit you like Hunter. It's not that big of a deal, man. You're gay, he's a guy and he's hot. He seems like a good kid. Maybe he'll apply for NYU or something."

"Am I the only one seeing the problem here?"

"No, you're the only one being a fuckin' idiot. You like him, he likes you, since when the fuck did you care so much about shit other than what you wanted?"

Sebastian stilled at the question and began tapping his fingers against his knee again.

"Holy shit," Nick breathed, his eyes widening at the sudden epiphany. "You really care about him. You actually care about him enough to give up being a selfish bastard."

Sebastian looked away, unsure of what to say. There was perhaps too much truth in Nick's words. It dug much deeper than he would have been comfortable with.

"We're done with this conversation," Sebastian muttered and got off his seat. He turned on his heels and walked out of the coffee shop without sparing his friend another glance. Nick, on the other hand, took a sip of his coffee with a grin on his face.

0

When Sebastian entered his living room again, his eyes immediately flew to Hunter sleeping on the couch, with an arm hanging off the furniture and the remote on the floor. The TV was on, tuned to some mindless daytime TV that Sebastian didn't find too agreeable with his taste. He sighed and picked up the remote and turned the TV off and stalled. He knew he should be heading back to his room, but instead, he found himself just watching how Hunter began mumbling incoherently before closing his mouth again.

Sebastian took a step forward, then another one. He sat on the furniture, next to Hunter's legs and just continued to watch. He felt an unfamiliar sensation in his heart as a faint smile appeared on Hunter's face. Apparently the kid was having a good dream, and Sebastian didn't know why that put a smile on his own face.

He sighed and leaned back against the couch. The kid still wasn't wearing a shirt, and he began to wonder if Hunter was seriously considering never covering his upper body throughout the duration of his remaining stay. This was so unfair.

Sebastian suppressed a high-pitched yelp when he suddenly felt a strong hand latched onto his arm. He looked down and glared at the teen who was watching him with a lazy grin on his face.

"Put on a goddamn shirt before you sleep on my couch," Sebastian growled, trying to pull his arm out of the grasp but failing miserably. Instead, he found himself flying forward and landing on Hunter.

"Am I distracting you?" Hunter drawled, his voice still ridden with residual sleep.

"Didn't we go through this already?" Sebastian attempted to push himself off the other body, but Hunter wrapped a pair of strong arms around the model's waist.

"Still not answering my question."

"Look, brat. Whatever game you're playing, it's not working and never going to. You think a little kid like you is going to win me at the very game I practically invented?"

"Scared?"

"Try annoyed," Sebastian bit back with a scowl, and to his utter dismay, Hunter's smirk only broadened. The teen latched his lips onto the other's neck and nipped at the soft skin before pulling back with a satisfied grin. Sebastian stared in shock at the bold move and watched as Hunter shifted beneath him and walked off, the pair of sweatpants hanging dangerously low.

The model scowled at the retreating figure and looked down at the clear evidence of his body strongly agreeing to Hunter's behavior. He was going to need a cold shower at 2 in the goddamn afternoon because of some little kid. It was a strong blow to his ego, and it only egged him on to not even give the kid the illusion that there was even an microscopic chance that he'd give in.

Three hours later, Sebastian entered the kitchen to find Hunter, still half naked and still flaunting his ridiculously sculpted body. The teen was humming a small tune and swaying his hips to his own voice, and Sebastian had to suppress a groan at the sight of it all. He knew Hunter was in his school's glee club, but he did not expect Hunter to be such a sensual dancer.

Sebastian was just about to leave for his own room when Hunter spotted him and called out for him.

"Kurt says he's arriving tomorrow morning."

"Fuckin' finally," Sebastian muttered under his breath, ignoring the confused look Hunter was throwing his way. Kurt arriving meant that the kid was finally going to be off his hands, which meant that he was finally going to be able to breath and walk around in his own goddamn house without having to fight off temptations left and right. And he was actually going to win the damn bet and have the final laugh.

0

**A/N: Oh, Sebastian. You're really not going to be let off the hook so easily.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian couldn't remember the last time he had been so glad to see Kurt. With the fashion designer, it's usually the struggle between the urge to insult him or slap him across his face, but right now, he was suppressing the urge to give the cousin of the bane of his existence the biggest hug of his life.

The rising diva of New York was _finally_ back from Paris and in his living room, dropping off his promised gifts. For the first time, Sebastian couldn't give a rat's ass what the other man had brought him. He just needed the half-dressed teen out of the house, out of his line of vision and most definitely out of his head.

"What the hell happened to your hand?"

Kurt paused and turned to stare at his friend's face with a horrified expression. Sebastian rarely put himself in a situation where he got physically hurt.

"Nothing. Just a little accident," Sebastian lied with a flippant wave of a hand. He just wanted Kurt to finish putting the gifts on the table and go take his nuisance of his cousin back. There was no way that he was going to tell Kurt the truth and start another round of "let's ask Sebastian questions until he bleeds from his ears."

"Right...So Nick, Jeff and Blaine were thinking we should all go for some karaoke tonight," Kurt mentioned as he placed the last of his gifts onto the coffee table. For a man who had just been on a plane, Kurt looked impeccable with his usual coiffed hair and a ridiculously tight pair of black skinny jeans that didn't seem all too sensible to be on a plane ride with. But then again, Sebastian was fairly certain that he was never going to truly understand designers.

"Didn't you _just_ come back from Paris?"

"It's only like a 3 hour flight, and plus, I took a nap on the plane. So what do you say?"

"Are you going to take no for an answer?"

"I love how we just _get _each other," Kurt replied with a smug smile.

"Whatever. Fine," Sebastian muttered and then turned to Hunter who was sitting on the couch, fully clothed for a change. "Why aren't you getting ready to go?" the model questioned, irritated again. The teen only raised his eyebrows, his eyes still locked onto the phone in his hands.

"Didn't he tell you?" Kurt asked slowly, looking back and forth between his friend and his cousin.

"I might've forgotten," Hunter drawled, the corner of his lips rising ever so slightly. Sebastian fought the urge to slap the budding smirk off the other's face.

"And what did you conveniently forget to tell me?"

"Hunter's going to have to stay with you for a few more days because I'm going to be flooded. Dates got moved up and-"

"He's a big boy. I'm sure he can take care of himself just fine," Sebastian interrupted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I thought you guys were having a great time together."

"And who told you this?"

"Uhh, everyone?"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, still not impressed.

"Look, whatever, come on Sebastian, just a few more days! Please?"

"No."

"I'll owe you."

"I can guarantee you that there is never going to be me asking you for a favor so that offer is of no use to me."

"I'm still here, guys," Hunter added calmly, still playing with his phone. Kurt shot his cousin an apologetic glance before turning back to his friend.

"Sebastian..." Kurt whined with his best puppy dog look that generally had no effect on the model. Blaine was a total, complete, utter sucker for it, but not him. Not even close.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just can't! Alright?"

Then he saw the smirk on the teen's face and knew immediately what Hunter was thinking. The damn kid was feeling smug that Sebastian was so eager to have him out of the house. Sebastian cursed inwardly at what he had done. He had somehow inadvertently admitted to Hunter that the kid managed to successfully get under his skin. And he was going to have to fix that. Now.

"Nevermind. Fine. Whatever."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're awesome. OK, so I'll see you for karaoke at 9?"

"Whatever," Sebastian muttered with a wave of his hand. Once Kurt was out of the house, Sebastian began making his way back to his room. He had spent the last few hours thinking that his life was going to become a lot easier, but then boom, it seemed that some higher power had a more cynical plan for him. Why couldn't he catch a damn break?

0

A few hours later, Sebastian found himself driving with Hunter in the car, on their way to meet everyone else. Hunter was shooting him knowing glances and satisfied smirks that the model was doing his best to ignore. He wasn't a fan of loud music while operating a moving vehicle, but right now, he had songs on loud enough to hurt his ears.

Once they arrived, they saw Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine by the entrance, looking quite excited for the night. Sebastian wasn't surprised, considering that every single one of them were members of their respective Glee clubs back in high school. The place was bustling, considering that it was a Friday night, and Sebastian just hoped that he wouldn't have to come across either a clingy former one-night stand or an overly obsessive fangirl. The last time he was here, he had the pleasure of being assaulted by both, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with any of that shit right now.

Kurt started it all off with a Lady Gaga, which ended in whistles and catcalls. Blaine surprisingly didn't seem fazed by the attention, which actually didn't surprise Sebastian. Blaine then started a duet with Kurt, keeping it PG, as they do. Nick, in his drunken state of inability to assess boundaries, pretty much dragged his blond boyfriend up and upstaged the PG performance with borderline twink porn. Sebastian thought it was hilarious, but Kurt and Blaine looked mildly horrified at the display.

Sebastian scowled when he felt the picture perfect couple push him onto the stage. He was in the middle of pushing back when he spotted Hunter walking up instead. The teen looked quite comfortable with the prospect of having to sing in the group of people who had now gathered around to enjoy the show. And in no time, music began playing, and Sebastian groaned as soon as he recognized it.

How to be a Heartbreaker. Of course. Of course the brat would choose that out of all the goddamn songs.

"Isn't that like your theme song?" Nick quipped, earning a pointed look from his model friend.

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_

Sebastian watched as Hunter stared right at him, a budding smirk forming at the corner of his lips. This Hunter was definitely not the same Hunter he used to tease. This Hunter was confident, sensual, and in all honesty, tempting as fuck with the way he began swaying his hips to the beat.

_Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you_

Hunter raised his chin up and smirked before taking a step towards Sebastian.

_This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger_

Sebastian clenched his jaws when Hunter pointed right at him with the word "boys."

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you_

The teen began slowly making his way towards Hunter, ignoring the look of surprise on everyone's faces.

_How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger_

Hunter was now standing only a couple of inches away from the model, only the mic in his head separating the two. Hunter looked up, never losing that confident smirk on his face. He ran a finger down the other man's chest, all the way down to the belt, the motion done so agonizingly slowly that Sebastian had to suppress the urge to let out a low moan.

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you_

Hunter stopped and turned on his heels.

_At least I think I do_

And he made his way back to the stage, knowing even without looking how flabbergasted the other man must be. The song continued with no more blatant display of seduction from Hunter's end, but Sebastian felt the temperature continue to rise. A part of it could definitely be attributed to the fact that he was incredibly turned on by the stunt the brat pulled, but a much bigger part was from the anger fueled by the notion that the kid thought he could win at this game.

He was Sebastian Smythe, and he was going to show Hunter Clarington once and for all who's really the boss around here. The kid thought he had a shot, but he hasn't seen anything yet.

"Am I missing something here?" Kurt whispered to his boyfriend, taking in how Nick had a remarkably wide grin plastered all over his face. And then there was his cousin acting like he belonged in the Moulin Rouge. He knew Hunter, and Hunter did _not _do those things.

"Um, I uh..." Blaine stalled, partly because he wasn't sure of the answer and partly because he had a good guess and was fairly sure that his boyfriend wasn't going to like it.

Before Blaine was forced to come up with some sort of an excuse, Sebastian was heading straight to the stage. The model plucked the mic right out of the teen's hand with his trademark smirk, as if to tell him "watch and learn, little man."

Both Nick and Jeff raised their eyebrows as Bruno Mar's _Locked out of Heaven _began playing over the speakers. They were expecting something a lot more egotistical, a selection with a line such as "I'm too sexy for my shirt" or "I'm sexy and I know it."

Sebastian began bobbing up and down, making sure to sway his hips in a way that never failed to drop everyone's IQ to a single digit.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again everytime you spend the night_

Hunter swallowed visibly at the lyrics, knowing fully well what the next words were going to be. Niff had a very amused look on their faces, as Kurt began to narrow his eyes at the way Sebastian was now blatantly eye-raping his cousin.

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Sebastian ran his free hand down his body, starting at the neck, down his well sculpted chest, along his abs and finally settling too close to where he was sporting a hard-on only a couple of minutes ago. The model licked his lips for good measure and watched in satisfaction as Hunter's eyes widened at the motion.

_Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

Sebastian made his way slowly towards where the teen was standing in stupor. He pressed a hand against the teen's chest and applied just enough pressure to have Hunter start staggering backwards, just the way Sebastian had intended. People parted like the Red Sea as they watched in awed silence at the interaction, so Sebastian had no trouble finally pushing the teen onto an empty chair nearby.

_You bring me to my knees, you make me testify_

Sebastian slowly began sliding down, almost touching the floor with his knees as he let a hand trail down the teen's right thigh.

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

He pulled himself back up, arching his back as he did so. Hunter clenched his jaws as he watched Sebastian look down onto him with a satisfied smirk.

_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_

Sebastian continued to sing, pushing the teen's legs apart with his knees and settling in between them.

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

Sebastian leaned forward, continuously swaying his hips that left the majority of the population of the building staring with their mouths open. Even some of the guys who had girlfriend by their sides seemed to be mesmerized by the model.

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Sebastian began stepping away to the beat, still wearing the seductive smirk. Hunter let out a low growl which was promptly buried in the loud music. Nick and Jeff exchanged amused looks before turning back to Sebastian. The two were clearly eye-fucking the hell out of each other, oblivious to the rest of the world, and Nick could almost physically feel the unresolved sexual tension.

Once the song was finished, Sebastian rejoined the group, strutting his stuff as if on the runway. Hunter had finally snapped out of it and had gotten off the chair and making his way as well. Before Sebastian could throw another smug look at the teen, Kurt was right in his personal space.

"You're sleeping with my cousin who's still in high school?" Kurt hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I haven't lost the bet, princess. Not yet at least," Sebastian countered, stepping forward, all playfulness gone from his features.

"I can't believe you'd stoop-"

"Guys, come on," Blaine began, placing a gentle hand on his boyfriend's chest. Kurt was eying his friend with unadulterated suspicion while Nick was giving Hunter a pleading look to keep his temper in check. Hunter scowled, refusing to admit defeat.

Sebastian walked away from Kurt and approached the teen, a single corner of his lips pulled upwards.

"You have a long way to go if you're planning on even turning up on my radar," he drawled, enjoying how much that seemed to egg the other on. Sebastian then headed straight back to their table, ignoring the dumbfounded expression on both Nick and Jeff. Hunter growled lowly and made his way to the restroom instead, leaving Niff and Klaine to engage in a heated conversation.

"Why did no one tell me about this?" Kurt hissed, shooting an accusatory look at the rest, including his boyfriend who looked quite apologetic. Nick snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You left him with Sebastian. What did you _think_ was going to happen?"

"Jee, I don't know. I didn't think he'd mess with a _minor_!"

"Uh-" Blaine began but was promptly ignored.

"Come on! He's going to be 18 soon, right? What's the big deal?"

"Guys-" Blaine tried again, only to be ignored yet again.

"You do realize we're talking about Sebastian right?"

"Just because the kid isn't 18 doesn't mean you have to act like his mom!" Nick defended.

"Guy!" Blaine yelled, effectively gaining everyone's attention. They all stared at him in shock. He rarely raised his voice to anyone.

"The legal age of consent in New York is 17. Same goes for Colorado, where Hunter's from. So let the two figure this out on their own."

"Wait, what?" Nick began. "How do you even know that?"

"I'm a lawyer, remember?"

"Shit! That's right! Holy shit!" Nick lulled his head back, howling in laughter. Jeff giggled to his side, oblivious to Kurt and Blaine's confusion. "This is way too good!"

"I'm not understanding whatever this is that's going on," Kurt interrupted, raising his hands up.

"I'm going to put Sebastian through hell, that's what's up," Nick quipped before trailing off to their table. The brunette plopped onto the chair next to Sebastian's with a sly grin, earning a suspicious look from the model.

"I'm still not gonna sleep with you, Duval."

"No you won't, because you have a bet to win. Unless you want to forfeit."

"First of all, that's definitely not the only reason why I refuse to sleep with you. And second of all, what makes you think I'm going to forfeit?"

"You and Hunter were basically fucking each other back there. I doubt you can last very long, especially since I hear that Hunter will be staying with you a bit longer."

"Not interested."

"You know you want him. I was there when you basically gave him a lap dance."

"I was just teaching the kid not to mess with an adult."

"You totally got a hard-on when he was dancing in front of you."

"No I didn't."

"Truth time."

"No."

"Stop being a bitch. It's truth time. Would you sleep with him if he was, let's say, of legal age?"

"Go away."

"Truth time, dipshit. You're legally bound to answer my questions. Truthfully."

"Oh wow, did lawyer boy Anderson over there tell you that?"

"Shut the fuck up and just answer. Yes or no?"

"Fine. Yes. Whatever."

"There you go, don't you feel so much better already?"

"Ha. Ha. Thanks, because it was killing me inside to not share that with you."

"You know I won't think any less of you if you give up on the bet."

"No need to worry about that. I don't need sex to function."

"You just need to get it on with Hunter to function."

"You sure really want to do this, Duval?" Sebastian asked with mock smile, his eyes glinting in warning.

"Hn, so you're never going to give up before the month's over."

"Of course not. When do I ever lose?"

"And you'd sleep with Hunter if he wasn't underaged."

"Yeah, why don't you go tell Kurt that too. I'm sure he'll appreciate that greatly."

"Maybe I will."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Oh and Seb?"

"What," the model answered gruffly.

"The age of consent in the state of New York is 17, dumbass."

With those final words, Nick turned around with a satisfied smirk. This was going to be one hell of a payback for all the sleepless nights he had to endure, thanks to calls from his friend's previous boytoys.

* * *

**A/N: So proud of myself for not taking a whole week to update...heh heh**  
**Review and show love!**


	12. Chapter 12

Much to his distaste, Sebastian realized that he had spent the better portion of the entire evening switching back and forth between daydreaming about punching Nick's face in and doing all sorts of inappropriate things to a particular teen. It was like living a bad version of Inception. Once the idea that Hunter was of legal age was planted in his head, the idea grew and grew, overtook his subconscious and soon, he was daydreaming about daydreaming about doing unspeakable things to the teen. And it was seriously starting to piss him off.

The only upside was that he felt less guilty about his vivid fantasies, but he still felt like shit. Partly because he had allowed this kid to have such a profound impact on him, and partly because...well, because he was Sebastian Smythe and the object of his not-so-welcomed desire was Hunter Clarington. Enough said. He still couldn't believe that Nick Duval of all the fucking people had trolled him. Nick Duval, who's idea of being _bad_ was stapling his documents on the upper right corner instead of left.

But then again, this entire damn bet was Nick's idea, so Sebastian decided to give the other more credit from now on.

Hunter, on the other hand, was oblivious to Sebastian's internal turmoil, because was too busy busy doing his best to pretend like he was actually reading. He reminded himself to flip to the next page every once in a while to not draw any suspicion (not that Sebastian would notice), while not even knowing the title of the book he was reading. All he was aware of was the fact that Sebastian was on the other side of the couch, looking fine as ever. And he was having a difficult time not thinking about how Sebastian had been at the karaoke. He was dangerously sexy with the way he swayed his hips. And the way he arched his back had made Hunter's mouth dry and his fingers itching to just grab hold onto the other man and push him down onto the nearest smooth surface.

Hunter stretched his arms over his head, faking a yawn as he did so. Sebastian tried not to pay too much attention to the movement of the individual muscles on the boy's body. The model glanced at the time and figured it was time to call it a night. Because he was tired, not because he had to get away from Hunter. _Of course not_. With a gruffy "good night," Sebastian headed straight towards his bedroom and hopped onto the bed.

He reminded himself that he was going to endure it till the month's over, find some hot guy at a bar, have it his way and flush the sexual frustration out of his system. Yup. Definitely.

0

"I need your help."

Nick looked up from his bagel. He had dropped by the Smythe house to pester his friend further, but apparently Sebastian had an agency meeting to attend to, which left the brunette to freely raid the kitchen. After complaining about all the rabbit food, he finally settled on a wholegrain bagel. He was taking his first bite when Hunter interrupted him.

"You need _my _help? What's goin' on?"

"It's about Sebastian."

"Gay sex really isn't as intimidating as it sounds. You can find a lot on the internet."

"No. No, I'm not talking about gay sex," Hunter replied, running his hands up and down his face.

"I can suggest some good lube."

"No, I just told you I'm not talking about gay sex."

"OK, shoot."

Hunter straightened up, willing himself not to get flustered. This was so not him. Hunter Clarington didn't go to other people for advice or help, especially when it came to anything remotely romantic. He wasn't about to mold himself right into the gay stereotype just because he had just found out that he was gay for Sebastian, but what other choice did he have? Sebastian Smythe was difficult to both handle and read, and he needed all the resources and help available in order to get what he wanted (Sebastian) in the very limited time he had.

"I want Sebastian."

Nick choked on the bagel he was chewing and began coughing violently, eliciting a look of concern and mild disgust from the teen. Of all the things to have come out of the kid's mouth, that was definitely not what he had expected. He knew the kid was quite straightforward, but damn. Whatever this was between his friend and Hunter was definitely a show he did not want to miss.

"OK, and how can I help you exactly?"

Hunter gave the older man a hard look that told Nick that the kid meant business and wasn't about to indulge in his efforts to make him feel flustered.

"Alright, I'm going to be honest with you," Nick began, setting his bagel down and swinging around on the barstool to fully face the teen. "I think you're already doing a really good job at winning Sebastian over."

"Apparently not."

"He jumped in front of a car for you."

"I jumped in front of a car for a girl I didn't know. What's your point?"

"No, you don't get it. This is Sebastian we're talking about. He's not capable of giving a single fuck about anyone that isn't his immediate family or his really close friends, and even for close friends, it's debatable. He treats me like shit most of the time, but I strangely accept that about him."

"...And?"

"Wow, you guys are almost eerily similar."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out eventually. Anyways, let me ask you this first. What do you want out of all this?"

Hunter pursed his lips and look down at his feet. He was feeling vulnerable all of a sudden and didn't appreciate it one bit. He knew that Nick wasn't trying to be mean or condescending. It was a legitimate question that he didn't have an answer to. At first, he just wanted Sebastian. In exactly what way, he wasn't entirely sure. He hadn't thought about labeling it. Frankly, he didn't even consider the consequences of his actions.

"Alright. Here's what I think. I think you should take the time to figure out what you really want."

"...Whatever."

"You guys even sound the same now. Get married already...jeez."

0

Hunter lied on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Nick had a point, and he had been spending the last hour trying to find the answer to that question. It wasn't so much that he couldn't find the answer. He had found it over the course of his deep thinking process and had drawn the conclusion that he had actual feelings for Sebastian. He liked hanging out with him, appreciated the little things the model did for him. He couldn't deny that he was also physically attracted to the model, but the assessment was biased considering everyone found Sebastian attractive.

He enjoyed the sound of Sebastian's laughter. The way he teased him but also was willing to listen to his problems and give advice. Sebastian may act like a total asshole, but Sebastian knew it wasn't true. Assholes didn't volunteer their time at an animal shelter or risk his own life to save another. Sebastian had complained about having to take a pesky teenager in, but the model had spent all day, everyday with Hunter, taking him out to all sorts of places.

Even without watching too many chickflicks, he knew that all those thing meant liking someone as more than just a friend. So he could accept that, but what did he want out of it? The most reasonable answer was a relationship, but really? Is a relationship with Sebastian what he wanted?

Hunter snorted ungracefully at the thought. Sebastian didn't do relationships, he knew that. And he himself had never been in one. He couldn't imagine having an actual boyfriend. The idea seemed too foreign for his brain to grasp. He sighed and decided he was going to have to continue pondering over the matter later.

Where the hell was Sebastian anyway?

It was almost dinner time and the model wasn't back. He hadn't replied to Hunter's text asking him what he was doing, which made the teen all sorts of antsy. He didn't want to think that something had gone wrong.

It was almost 7 when Sebastian was back home, looking annoyed. Corrections. More annoyed than he was a few hours ago.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked from the couch.

"Nothing. Just work."

"...Right."

"We're going out to eat."

"...OK?"

"Come on, go get ready. I 'm hungry."

Hunter ignored the rough tone of the voice and went into his room to change into a simple olive green tee and a pair of jeans. He grabbed his wallet and shoved his phone into his pocket and re-entered the living room, where he found Sebastian standing looking even more annoyed than only a couple of minutes ago.

"Come on, move it," the model hissed quickly heading to the door. Hunter scowled but obliged, ready to ask what crawled up his ass and died. That was, until Sebastian opened the door to reveal Santana standing with a sly grin on her face.

"Going somewhere? I sincerely hope you were on your way to the party."

"Fuck!" Sebastian growled and dropped his head. Hunter just stood there, confused, wondering how Santana got into a dress that tight in the first place. And it was a wonder she was even able to walk in those shoes.

"Knew you were going to try to run. Go get changed. Now," Santana continued, snapping her fingers and pointing back inside the house.

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"I have to take care of Hunter."

"He's coming with us then. You," she turned to look at Hunter. "Go get changed."

"What the hell's going on?"

"You're coming to a party with us. Dress to impress. We're gonna be late so I suggest you move it."

"What party?"

"Too many questions, not enough changing. Go."

"He doesn't have anything he can wear to the party," Sebastian interrupted, shooting Hunter a look that said 'don't open your mouth.' Hunter scowled but obliged, needing the scary woman to just disappear.

"Fine then. We'll stop by the agency. But you, Sebastian, are going to go get changed. Now."

"The hell I will. Look, you have like 20 other models from the agency there with you. Just exploit them."

"I'm going to say this once, and only once, because I'm afraid that your ego might implode on itself if it got any bigger, but you're kind of the face the agency, so it'd be pointless if you didn't attend the party."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you there. Care to repeat?"

"Go get changed or I'm feeding your boytoy here to the wolves."

"Has anyone ever told you that you look especially bitchy today?" Sebastian asked with a sarcastic smile, earning the exact same expression from the Latina.

"Aww, thanks, and has anyone ever to you that you look especially douchey today?"

"I don't want to go to some party," Hunter hissed, having a sudden deja vu moment. Pretty much the exact same shit had happened only a few days ago, and he did not appreciate the same happening again.

"It's so cute when they think they have a choice," Santana cooed with a mock smile before turning to Sebastian. "Go get changed, or your next photoshoot is going to be in Iraq."

"Who the fuck would do a photoshoot in Iraq?"

"Creative directors want something edgy and what's edgier than in the middle of a battlefield?"

"I'd take you with me."

"I'm from Lima Heights. I have a much better chance at survival than you ever will. Plus, you promised to go to this party. You don't even have to stay till the very end."

"Only losers stay till the very end."

"Cute. Now go."

"Fine."

"Wait! What the hell?" Hunter growled as he watched Sebastian retreat to his bedroom, leaving Hunter alone with Santana. She smirked at him and took a step forward.

"So you're the one responsible for keeping Sebastian out of all the gay clubs. I must say, I'm impressed. Now I don't have to worry about compromising photos of him showing up on gossip sites."

"What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Just keep in mind, don't scratch his back or leave visible hickeys. You both have a photoshoot in a couple of days, and I don't need to listen to the art director bitching about needing to photoshop them all out."

"We aren't-"

"And don't be an idiot and drink at the party. I know how you teenagers want to jump at every opportunity at getting piss drunk off your asses, especially if it's free, but we're trying to keep in classy here. So I sincerely hope you're not wearing some axe body-spray, because they will sniff you out and throw you in the dumpsters with the same people who wear crocs or gladiator sandals. Which reminds me, your cousin should be there."

"Kurt's going?" Hunter asked, forgetting momentarily where the conversation was heading less than a few seconds ago. He felt a sudden relief at knowing that at least he was going to see familiar faces at the damn party.

"Of course he is. He's everywhere where there's fashion people involved. He's probably bringing his hobbit boyfriend with him, too."

"You know Blaine?"

"Of course I know Blaine. Kurt doesn't exactly make efforts to hide him in some dark corner of his overly spacious penthouse. And plus, Blaine used to do some work for our agency," Santana paused and then looked past Hunter. "Finally. Come on, let's go."

Hunter turned around and inhaled sharply at the figure approaching them with a scowl on his face. He had never seen Sebastian in a tux, and he looked...he looked...

Hunter was sure that he was incapable of coherent speech, so he forced his eyes away from Sebastian. The man looked ridiculously good in a simple, slim black tux, complete with a bowtie that Hunter was itching to touch for some strange reason. Hunter began to finally understand what women meant by men in suits/tux and the usual moans and groans that generally followed the image.

Needless to say, Hunter remained silent for the duration of the entire ride to the agency. Sebastian was only a few inches away, sitting next to him in the sleek black town car Santana had prepared for them. And the proximity made Hunter a lot more nervous than he usually was when he was with the model.

Once they arrived at the agency, Hunter was practically dragged into the building by Santana, who had no issues with running on those heels. He was promptly shoved into a giant closet that was stock filled with everything ranging from bikinis to casual wear to dresses and tux. Santana scanned him quickly from head to toe and pulled out a black tux out of many and shoved it towards him.

"Get changed. Now."

"Here?"

"Yes, here. I don't do penis so you don't have to feel comfortable," Santana barked and then rolled her eyes when Hunter made no effort to move. "Fine, I'll turn around, you pansy."

Hunter scowled and bit back a retort as he quickly changed out of his outfit and struggled to put on a tux. He had always hated formal wear, and the tux Santana had picked out for him seemed especially difficult to put on. He stared at the bowtie, not sure what to do with it. In a blink of an eye, Santana was putting it on for him, pulling and tugging, ignoring the disgruntled look on the teen's face.

"Not bad. Let's go."

Hunter stalked out of the building, listening to the incessant clicking of Santana's heels. Eventually they reached the car and Hunter climbed inside, frowning at how uncomfortable the tux felt as he sat down.

Hunter noted that Sebastian was watching him.

"Not bad, brat."

"Whatever."

Sebastian turned his head around, trying not to fantasize about the tux and the very teen wearing it.

* * *

**A/N: Up next. Fancy party, more characters from Glee and a lot more. And huge thanks to those who've left me wonderful reviews, PMs and messages on Tumblr. You guys are AWESOME :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I had one of the worst weeks of my life and yeah...I had NO time to sit down and actually write something. At least that's out of the way..for now at least. Thank you for all the reviews and support (and of course patience). Hope you enjoy!**

0

Hunter should've expected everything, considering that he was forced to dress in a tux.

Yet, somehow, he was having a difficult time trying to accept what he was seeing. First off, there must've been hundreds of people, just a sea of what he guessed were expensive tuxes and even more over priced dresses.

And people who had gotten one too many plastic surgeries. Like...too many.

"I can smell the botox from here," Sebastian muttered, and Hunter raised an eyebrow. Sebastian made it quite clear that he didn't want to be at the party, and frankly, Hunter didn't see why. The place was so..._Sebastian_. All glamorous and fabulous with good-looking yet bitchy people.

"You don't look too happy to be here," Hunter commented nonchalantly as he looked around to see if he could spot Kurt and Blaine anywhere.

"Really? What gave that away?"

"I don't see why though. This looks like something you'd like."

"Yes, brat, because I love wasting my time pretending to socialize with pointless people," Sebastian replied sarcastically. "Don't drink, by the way."

"That's rich, coming from you," Hunter muttered and immediately regretted it. What made his brain think that reminding either of them of the night that Hunter turned into a rapist was a good idea?

"Yeah, and look where that got us," Sebastian quipped, with more ease than Hunter could muster up.

"My, my, the great Sebastian Smythe bringing a date to a social event?"

Hunter turned to see a beautiful blond woman with delicate features standing in a dazzling silver dress. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on it.

"Hey Quinn," Sebastian greeted with a good-natured smile. "No, I'm babysitting him," Sebastian replied, ignoring the scathing look Hunter was throwing him. Hunter hated it when Sebastian did that.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Quinn asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. "Hi, Quinn Fabray," she continued, offering her hand to Hunter. He took it and shook it, still feeling a bit awkward. He hadn't come across any women so stunning in his lifetime. Well, Santana was quite hot, too if it wasn't for her shitty personality. Hunter began to wonder for a brief moment if Sebastian was always surrounded by such good-looking specimen.

"Hunter Clarington."

"He's Kurt's cousin."

"Kurt Hummel?"

"The one and only."

"Wow, you guys aren't alike at all. I think I saw him around actually," Quinn mused. "Well, I'll see you two around, and Sebastian? Please behave."

"Yes, mother."

"It was great meeting you, Hunter Clarington."

"Same."

"Sebastian, come on," Santana popped out of nowhere and hissed as soon as Quinn was out of their sight. "Time to go around looking pretty."

"Yes, dear. Hey brat, stay out of trouble," Sebastian warned playfully as he let himself be dragged off by his agent. Hunter scowled, wondering why the hell the two forced him to come if they weren't even going to stick around with him. Bored already, Hunter made his way towards the buffet table, figuring he might as well walk out on a full stomach if he had to endure a few more hours of this bullshit.

Quinn grinned mischievously as she walked away from the two. She and Sebastian had been friends since the beginning of his career as a model and her career as an actress-slash-model, and she had to say, she was quite surprised that Sebastian brought someone to the party with him. She had seen him leave a social event with some guy, but never had she seen him bring a date, and she was not at all fooled by the "babysitting" excuse.

Quinn also knew that Sebastian didn't associate himself with many people. While he appeared to be a social butterfly, he only kept around an exclusive group of friends in his life. So for him to actually bring someone to an event so big? It definitely meant something significant.

Now, there was a reason why Quinn and Sebastian were friends. They were a lot more alike than people assumed. Quinn, like Sebastian, was very observant, somewhat manipulative and had already perfected the art of scheming without any actual malicious intent.

So naturally, Quinn wasn't going to waste this opportunity. She was so bored of the party already, she was dying for an opportunity to make it a lot more interesting. And what better way is there than to watch Sebastian lose his composure. It was going to be a challenging task, but it'd be worth it. Now, she just needed a few allies to make it all work.

She scanned the ballroom and stopped as soon as she spotted Sam Evans a few feet away from her. Sam Evans was a rising star in the film industry after his success as a Calvin Klein underwear model, which meant two things. He was a damn good actor and was a sure way to get Sebastian's hackles up.

"Hey Sam, where's your date?" Quinn asked cordially as she approached the other blond.

"He got sick. Not cool."

And he was gay and Sebastian knew it. Perfect.

"So Sebastian brought a date."

"Sebastian who?"

"Sebastian Smythe," Quinn answered and grinned as she watched Sam's expression switch from confusion to outright shock.

"Are we talking about _the _Sebastian Smythe? Because that can't be right."

"That's what _I_ thought."

"Pics or didn't happen."

"The date is standing right there," Quinn replied, pointing at the teen examining an obscure piece of quiche in his hand.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow. So, I was actually wondering if you could help me out with something," Quinn continued with a sly smile.

"Uh oh. I know that look."

"Oh come on, I know you're bored. So are you in?"

"Let's hear it. Oh, hey Puck!" Sam greeted as Noah Puckerman made his way towards the two, wearing the same lazy expression he wore everywhere. Noah Puckerman was a solid rockstar and Hollywood's resident badass, a notorious womanizer and a prankster who put Ashton Kutcher to shame. Quinn didn't think that her day could get any better.

"Yo, Fabray, Evans. Why don't they have strong stuff to drink around here," Puck grumbled, lifting up the empty glass of champagne in his hand.

"Because of people like you," Quinn quipped.

"Whatever. Man, I'm so bored. Why the hell am I even here?"

"Sam and I were actually planning on making this party a lot more interesting. You in?"

"Whatever it is, I'm in."

0

Hunter wondered if it would be socially acceptable for him to just fall asleep under one of the buffet tables. He was growing increasingly bored with the incessant droning of people throwing fashion lingo left and right. And why did random people keep approaching him? He wanted to ignore them, but didn't want to come off rude (his parents had taught him to be better than that). So he engaged, keeping his responses minimal. He didn't understand most of the thing people told him (fashion was apparently impossible) and succeeded in only earning a scathing look when he mentioned the GAP.

Realizing that he's had it, he sort of moved to the back, waiting for Sebastian to come back. He didn't know where Kurt or Blaine was and had the misfortune of leaving both his phone and his wallet in his outfit that was currently locked up in the towncar.

"Hey."

Hunter turned to the unfamiliar voice and saw a tall, blond man with a strange mouth to face ratio that seemed to somehow work. He seemed quite friendly and more down to Earth than anyone else at the party, so Hunter decided to greet with him a curt "hey" right back.

"Man, I think I ate too much," the blond man groaned, patting his stomach. "You seem like you're having a blast," he continued in a teasing voice.

"Yeah. I don't know how I got dragged into this."

"Same. Never a fan of these, but hey, what can I do. Sam Evans."

"Hunter Clarington."

"I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Yeah. I'm not really from around here."

"Oh yeah? Just starting? You a model?"

"No. Just visiting my cousin."

"Oh. Do I know him, her?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"No way! You're related to _the_ Kurt Hummel? That's awesome. Hey, why don't I get you a drink?"

"Can't. Under 21." _And not in the mood to deal with a sexual harassment lawsuit_.

"Don't worry. I won't tell," Sam Evans winked and turned on his heels to fetch some champagne for the two of them. Hunter wondered what it was with New York and people's lack of respect for laws against underaged drinking. It was as if everyone other than Kurt and Blaine were out to get him drunk.

Sam came back quickly and handed Hunter a glass. The teen stared at the drink in his hand warily. The last time he drank, it did not go to well, but he figured he could keep it under control with just one glass. And maybe being tipsy might make everything a bit more entertaining.

The two fell into an easy conversation, talking about sports and video games. And with a little bit of alcohol in their system, both Hunter and Sam were laughing and nudging each other in between jokes. Quinn watched the interaction with an amused glint in her eyes. Her eyes darted to the model in question, who, she knew for a fact, was doing his very best to not looked bored out of his mind.

Sebastian realized that he had been singing the national anthem in his head. That was how bored he was. He honestly didn't know why he had to present, considering that Santana was doing all the talking. It was almost amusing to see Santana pretend to be this nice, compassionate individual who's hobby didn't include being the female equivalent of Jigsaw.

He let his eyes wonder, looking around the room in search of the kid. A very small (yes, a very small, almost microscopic) part of him felt bad for leaving the brat to himself. It wasn't so much that he was worried. He was sure that Hunter was more than capable of taking care of himself and staying out of trouble (anything that'd end up on youtube anyway).

Then he spotted Hunter by the buffet, talking animatedly with a tall blond who he immediately recognized as Sam Evans. Before Sebastian could make his way to investigate, he was pulled by Santana who gave him a silent warning of _don't you dare fuckin' leave now _without losing her fake, yet convincing, smile.

Sebastian then saw the half-empty champagne flute in Hunter's hands and was overcome with a very strong impulse to just run over to the brat. He had to remind himself that he was talking to one of the editors from GQ (more like, the man was doing a lot of talking, Santana was doing a whole lot of bullshitting, and Sebastian was doing a lot of pretending to listen), and managed to keep himself in check. But he couldn't help glancing back at Hunter and Sam over and over again.

"Hey, your bowtie's all crooked," Sam began, noticing how Sebastian was watching them. He had nothing personal against Sebastian. If anything, he thought that the model was quite cool, but right now? He just wanted to see that cool exterior crack.

"I hate these things," Hunter groaned, not even bothering to check. It wasn't as if he was famous. No one knew him here so why would he bother trying to look all prim and proper, right?

"Just bear with it for a couple more hours. Here, let me fix it," Sam offered as he began adjusting the bowtie that wasn't even crooked in the first place. Hunter lifted his head up, letting the other help him out, and Sebastian clenched his jaws at the gesture. What the hell was Sam Evans doing with Hunter anyway? And why was Hunter letting some stranger get so close?

"Wait, you got something on your face, right there," Sam began, pointing at a random spot on his cheek. Hunter rubbed at it and frowned when Sam told him it wasn't coming off.

"Here, let me try," the blond offered again. "Wait turn this way. The light's getting in the way." Sam shifted so that Hunter's back was now turned towards Sebastian. Sam leaned forward, pretending to get a closer look, a hand on the teen's cheek, and when he saw how Sebastian was scowling, he knew that he'd succeeded. Sebastian probably thought that he was leaning in for a kiss. _Bingo_.

Sam continued to pretend to wipe something off Hunter's face, muttering some bullshit here and there about how it wasn't coming off easily. He stalled and smirked inwardly when he saw Sebastian say something to the group he was with and walk towards them.

Sam only leaned closer forward, spotting Quinn in his peripheral stifling a laughter.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sam pretended to be surprised and pulled back when he heard Sebastian's angry voice. Hunter whirled around, his almost empty champagne glass in his hand.

"Hanging out," Hunter answered with a frown, pointing vaguely at Sam.

"Back off, Evans," Sebastian hissed taking the teen by the wrist. Sam continued his facade, trying his best to look both surprised and offended.

"The fuck?" Hunter growled as he was dragged across the room. He managed to pull his arm free and fixed the other a menacing glare. "What the hell's your problem?"

"I didn't bring you here to flirt with models. And are you drinking?"

"And this is your business, why?" Hunter challenged in an even voice.

"Just stay away from Sam Evans, alright?" Sebastian huffed out, knowing better than to cause a scene. Plus, knowing Hunter, he wasn't going to-

"Yeah, not listening," Hunter hissed before turning on his heels and making his way back to the buffet table, where Sam was standing trying not to burst out laughing. Quinn had a hand over her mouth, trying her best to look inconspicuous as Puck watched the entire interaction with an amused glint in his eyes. Sebastian, on the other hand looked borderline homicidal as he watched the teen's retreating form.

"You're right, this _is_ so much better than the actual party," Puck commented next to Quinn. "But Evans is not cuttin' it. I'm goin' in."

"Good luck," Quinn whispered with a thumb's up.

"Hey, sorry about that," Hunter muttered as he approached Sam, who was doing a good job feigning hurt.

"It's alright. Everything OK?"

"Yeah. Maybe he's drunk. Whatever."

"You know Sebastian Smythe?" Sam asked, in the best "I honestly didn't know" expression he could muster up without laughing.

"Yeah. Kurt's friend."

"Hey," Puck entered the scene, total poker face.

"Hey, Hunter, this is Puck, Puck, Hunter."

"'Sup, man," Puck extended a hand, which Hunter took in a firm handshake.

"Hey."

The three of them continued in a playful conversation, with Hunter completely oblivious to the scathing look thrown towards his general direction by Sebastian. During the course of the conversation, Puck threw his arm around the teen, and Sebastian was overcome with this violent urge to punch his face in. Sebastian recognized that look in Puck's eyes. It was predatory and the brat was such a goddamn easy prey. Puck had no record of being with a man, but Sebastian didn't put it past him.

Noah Puckerman was capable of anything and everything.

Puck smirked inwardly and then left the two. He mingled with another crowd for a few more minutes before inconspicuously approaching the currently very irritated model.

"Sup," Puck greeted. "No date for the evening?" he asked nonchalantly, as if he didn't know that the other man was secretly boiling inside.

"No," Sebastian answered curtly, not making eye contact. Santana quirked an eyebrow when she saw Quinn watching the interaction with a huge grin on her face. Then there was Sam Evans almost shaking with suppressed laughter. Santana watched the two and then glanced at puck, then Sebastian and then back to the two and smirked in understanding. When it came to pranks and scheming, she was the queen of the game.

"You stay right here while I go take care of something," Santana commanded before walking away, leaving the two to themselves. Sebastian was not amused.

"Hey you see that guy over there?" Puck began, pointing at Hunter with his flute.

"No," Sebastian replied petulantly, grinding his teeth against each other.

"I'm _this_ close to bending him over the table and having it my way," Puck continued crudely, cutting straight to riling the model up. Sam may have gone for being all discreet and shit, but that wasn't his style.

"What, now you've moved onto men? Slept with all the women already?" Sebastian growled between clenched teeth. He generally didn't give a shit about being insulting, but now he really didn't give a fuck. Noah Puckerman was getting very close to be at the receiving end of Sebastian's accumulated frustration.

"Nah, but for an ass like that, I don't mind."

"We're done here," Sebastian stated definitively, hoping that it'd get the message across.

"Come on! Don't tell me you wouldn't tap that. I bet those lips can do wonders."

"Shut the fuck up, Puckerman."

"I bet it's going to feel amazing pounding into-"

Puck didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence because he was reeling back from a sharp punch thrown right onto his jaw. He staggered backwards, pressing a hand against the spot. It hurt like a bitch, but it was so worth it, seeing the usually composed and snarky Sebastian absolutely livid with anger, his chest heaving heavily.

Other occupants surrounding the two came to a complete halt, their mouth agape in shock. Some were whispering fiercely amongst themselves, making speculations, while others just stared, unsure of what to do.

"What the fuck, Smythe?" Puck hissed, pretending to be both shocked and furious when all he wanted to do was snap a picture and do a victory dance.

"You lay a finger on him, and I'll kill you," Sebastian countered, his shoulders tense and ready to strike again. He was no longer aware of the people around him, of the possible consequences of his actions. The very image of Noah Puckerman and Hunter (_his_ Hunter, goddamnit) together made him blind with rage, almost to the point where he was sure he was trembling with anger just waiting to be unleashed.

Having heard the commotion, Hunter rushed to the scene, instinctively knowing that Sebastian was somehow involved in all this. And his suspicion was confirmed when he pushed through the crowd and saw Sebastian and Puck glaring daggers at each other, Puck sporting a very angry red mark on his face. Hunter couldn't, for the life of his, figure out what the hell had happened in the few minutes since Puck had left.

"What's it to you who I'm plannin' on fucking tonight?" Puck snarled, taking an aggressive step forward. Sebastian took a step right forward, as if daring the other man to take a swing. Hunter watched the two, still utterly confused. One, why are the two talking about who Puck's plans for fornication this very evening. Two, why is Sebastian angry about this issue. Three, just who was this person Puck was planning on violating?

"Because he's mine," Sebastian growled, hostility evident in his voice, and Hunter was _really _lost. Since when the fuck did Sebastian stake a claim on someone, and who the hell? Hunter felt too many things all too suddenly and was overcome with this urge to punch Sebastian. _Hard_. All this time, Sebastian had someone all along and let Hunter think that he had a shot?

Hunter took a step forward, his hands balled up into fists, ready to just deck Sebastian. All he could think of was how Sebastian toyed with him, and that was something too bitter for him to swallow and just take a step back. No one messed with him. Not even Sebastian. _Especially_ Sebastian.

"Doesn't seem like it to me," Puck countered, nursing his swelling jaw as he turned to look at Hunter.

Hunter came to a complete halt, forgetting for a second that he had every intention of making Sebastian pay for all the bullshit he put him through. Why was Puck looking at him, and why was Sebastian now staring at him as well? In fact, why was the entire room now staring at him?

Hunter continued to watch in confusion as Sebastian straightened up and stalking over to him. Hunter opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but was stopped short when he felt Sebastian's rough hand pull him by the back of his neck.

And before he knew it, Sebastian was kissing him. _Hard_.

0


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy! And I hope you all know that I appreciate all your reviews and they really encourage me to continue on!**

* * *

There was a collective gasp, following by a short stretch of silence that was quickly broken by a flurry of mixed responses that ranged from "holy shit" to "where's my camera." Cameras were out and ready, taking extremely high quality photos of the notorious heartbreaker Sebastian Smythe publicly staking claim on a nobody after a fight with the one and only Noah Puckerman.

Santana wasn't sure if she should be amused or angry. "Of all the fuckin' places..." she muttered, knowing that the press was going to have a field day with this one. But hey, at least she was set for teasing material for the rest of his career.

Kurt wore the same expression he wore when he saw a man wearing sandals with white socks, while Blaine stood besides him with a gentle, knowing smile. Quinn and Sam gave each other a high-five, while Puck looked like a little boy who managed to successful steal the cookies out of a cookie jar. He was clearly looking too smug and too giddy for someone who got his face punched in.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kurt screeched, roughly pulling his friend away from his cousin. Hunter looked dazed, breathing heavily, his eyes locked onto Sebastian. Sebastian scowled and jerked out of Kurt's grasp, residual jealousy and anger still evident on his features.

"We're done for tonight," Sebastian growled and promptly dragged Hunter by the wrist, exiting the building as people continued to stare. Kurt began moving as well, only to be stopped Blaine, who gave him a slow shake of the head. Santana shot Blaine a grateful look, thanking him for controlling the situation, yet a significant part of her was disappointed that she'd miss a Hummel VS Smythe showdown. Those were pretty epic.

And at this point, why not add fashion designer extraordinaire Kurt Hummel to the mix?

"What the hell!" Hunter growled as soon as they were out the building. Sebastian didn't even pretend as if he was listening, simply hailing a cab and forcefully pushing the teen into the vehicle. Hunter figured he could wait till they got home to let all hell break loose. For now, he was going to settle for trying to figure all this out.

"Explain. Now." Hunter demanded as soon as they were back inside la casa de Smythe. Sebastian whirled around, still looking furious, and Hunter had to wonder if it was directed at Puck or him.

"What were you thinking?"

"What was _I_ thinking?" Hunter countered, taking a menacing step forward.

"You think you can go around flirting with half the goddamn guys at the party?"

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"What are you, jealous?"

"Well, maybe I am!"

Sebastian inhaled sharply as soon as the words left his mouth. Hunter stared in shock, not having expected the admission, but before he had a chance to push the issue, Sebastian was already fleeing to the confines of his own bedroom.

_Oh, no you don't._

Hunter rushed forward as well, effectively pulling Sebastian back from disappearing into his room. The momentum pushed Hunter to the nearest wall, dragging Sebastian with him. Hunter kept his locked onto Sebastian's as if daring the other to try to pull away. They were acutely aware of how their bodies were now flush against one another. The heat radiating from one another enveloped them, licked them across the skin, leaving an almost painful trail behind.

And without warning, Hunter pulled Sebastian in by the back of his head and nipped at the model's lower lip, drawing a surprised yelp. Hunter seized the opportunity and began kissing the other with equal part lust and excitement. Sebastian let out a low growl before delving into the kiss just as passionately. His hands fumbled with the teen's jacket, yanking it off roughly and continuing to undoing the first two buttons before losing his patience and just ripping the shirt open. Buttons went flying everywhere, but neither of them even took notice.

Hunter followed suit, quickly removing the model's jacket and promptly ripping the shirt open. They pulled apart for a split second to pull the ruined shirts and vests off their bodies and throw them onto the floor. And as soon as they were finished, they were latched onto each others' lips again with bruising force.

They pushed and pulled, slamming into walls and knocking down books and photos. Sebastian let out a needy growl as he let himself fall onto the bed, pulling Hunter down with him. Sebastian flipped around to switch their positions, effectively straddling the teen, rolling his hips forward and moaning appreciatively at the much needed friction. He arched back as he felt Hunter's teeth on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and shivered when Hunter ran his blunt nails across his back.

"_Fuck_," Sebastian shuddered as Hunter bucked forward, the sound of the teen's heavy breathing tickling his ears. Sebastian met the next thrust with equal enthusiasm, his fingers fumbling towards Hunter's belt. With much cursing peppered with impatient grunts, Sebastian managed to begin unbuckling the belt, just as Hunter pushed himself upwards and bit down onto the other's shoulder, hard enough to elicit a yelp.

"Fuckin' brat," the model hissed without venom and immediately retaliated by palming Hunter through his pants, slow and teasing.

"God, you're an asshole," Hunter growled and grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders, ready to switch positions again. He was just about to roll over when a loud banging noise interrupted them.

"Hey Sebastian! Did you- oh..._oh_!"

Both Sebastian and Hunter froze at the voice of one Nick Duval.

"Wow, sorry guys. Wow," Nick stood, just staring at the two figures tangled on the bed, their hairs a completely mess, swollen lips, flushed skin and halfway undressed.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!" Sebastian yelled, snapping Nick out of his reverie. Nick spared another quick look before leavin the room, effectively slamming the door shut as he did so. Sebastian looked down at Hunter who looked like he was having a hard time processing that someone had just walked in on them about to screw each other into next Tuesday. The model sighed and rolled off the teen, landing on his back with a dull thump.

The two lied in complete silence, knowing fully well that Nick was just out the door, listening in whatever was going on.

"This doesn't mean anything," Sebastian muttered petulantly, not even bothering to get off the bed,

"Bullshit," Hunter replied, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

0

"I think that's _mine_," Santana began, taking an empty cup from Nick's grasp.

"Mm, no, I think that's _mine_," Nick countered, snatching the cup right back.

"It doesn't _seem _like it."

"Get your hands off what's _mine_."

"Maybe you should smash your _lips _against it to stake your claim."

"Fuck. Off." Sebastian growled lowly at Nick and Santana, who was in the kitchen, both looking too smug for Sebastian's liking. Santana had arrived soon after Nick, both men's belongings in her hands.

Sebastian was so not in the mood to deal with the two, knowing that Hunter was currently hiding in his own room (Someone had to deal with the two, and it wasn't going to be Hunter Clarington). And he couldn't even look at Nick, not because he was embarrassed, but because the person who was supposed to be his _friend_ pulled the biggest cockblock move in the history of all cockblocks.

"Who would've thought. The almighty Sebastian Smythe now fallen into the hands of one high schooler," Nick continued in a teasing voice. "Where is he? I want to meet him, maybe get an autograph?"

"Get the fuck out."

"Aww, is the smitten kitten all pissy because his lover boy isn't around?" Santana quipped, reveling in the awesomeness that was one angry model. She had never enjoyed her job as much as she did now.

"So, I bet Kurt's a happy camper," Nick added, leaning against the counter.

"And I'm supposed to give a shit because...?"

"Because you defiled his baby cousin."

"I didn't defile him. And he's hardly a _baby_."

"But you were about to, so that's kinda the same thing."

"Get out."

"And miss this? I can't believe I wasn't there to witness the whole thing...but I do hear there's a video of it somewhere. Thank goodness for HD videos on phones now."

"Get. Out."

"Come on, man. I stopped you from losing the bet."

"What bet?" Santana asked with raised eyebrows. Sebastian groaned, knowing full well how this conversation was going to end.

"We have this no sex bet for a month. I think he's got like...I dunno, a week or something left."

"Are you telling me that Sebastian Smythe kept it in his pants for more than three days?" Santana asked with an amused smirk. "Does your boyfriend know about this?"

"Not my boyfriend."

"Fine. Fiance? Future husband? Your owner?"

"I love it when you're so hilarious."

"And I love it when you're all in love and shit."

"Ever since when was the urge to fuck someone the same thing as being in love."

"Ever since it involved a Sebastian Smythe and a Hunter Clarington. Oh, by the way, your photoshoot with your new lover boy is tomorrow at 10."

"..._Fuck_!"

0

Sebastian was quite well-known in the modeling/fashion industry, but being the model that he was, he didn't get quite as much media attention as actual actors and recording artists. So really, the photo of his kissing Hunter shouldn't have appeared on the front page of Perez Hilton or a number of other celebrity gossip sites.

What Sebastian forgot to take into consideration (not that he ever really truly gave a shit) was the fact that Noah Puckerman was involved. He should've remembered Puck's reputation. He was the perfect combination of Colin Farrell and Lindsey Lohan. So did Puck try to stop the media from spreading news of his potential homosexuality and penchant for violence? Not a chance.

In other words, there was no avoiding the photos and the juicy piece of gossip spreading faster than the plague.

Baseline was, now everyone was convinced that this supposedly nobody by the name of Hunter Clarington was the object of affection of model extraordinaire Sebastian Smythe and resident, may be bisexual, BAMF Noah Puckerman. Puck reveled in it, considering it a trophy. A tangible evidence of how he had managed to get under Sebastian's skin.

Sebastian did his best to ignore the pictures circulating, because A.) Everyone knew he was gay and B.) What the hell was he gonna do about it now. He didn't mope over something that can't be changed or fixed, so he did what he did best. He stopped giving a fuck.

As for Hunter, he was actively ignoring all incoming phonecalls and messages and making an additional effort to stay away from the internet (mainly facebook, because a three-digit notification was daunting). He was sort of glad that Sebastian refused to let his cousin into the house, eventhough he knew that he had to face Kurt sooner or later. But if he had a choice, he'd take the latter, so he did.

Needless to say, Hunter Clarington was not a happy camper. Not because now the world knew that he was gay for Sebastian (vice versa was more of what the general public believed in), but because the assholes made his face a public domain without any consent. He was fairly sure that he could sue someone for a lot of money.

Oh, and he was definitely pissed off about having to deal with everyone. His parents were going to find out sooner or later, and goddamnit, he didn't even have the chance to tell them in person that he may or may not be totally gay. _Fucking Hollywood_.

Sebastian practically locked himself up in his room, effectively preventing any chance of interacting with Hunter. Hunter, on the other side, stared at his phone incredulously when a new message from Sebastian arrived.

_Photoshoot tomorrow at 10. Be ready by 830_

"Are you kidding me..." Hunter scoffed, wondering when Sebastian was going to grow a pair and talk to him face to face. Well no, he wasn't quite ready to deal with the situation, so he wasn't complaining too much about it. He was just going to have to sleep on it and hope that they figure their shit out when the sun's out again.

Sebastian was out of the room at 8:30 sharp and barked at Hunter to get his ass out already. He stalked forward, not checking to see if the teen was following him or not. They got in the car (Sebastian always preferred to drive himself to all the shoots in the city instead of being driven around), with no improvement in terms of their mutual awkwardness. Sebastian was fairly certain that he had broken at least 5 different New York traffic laws but didn't care. He couldn't wait till he arrived at the damn shoot to go straight to get his wardrobe and makeup done.

Oh wait. They were in the shoot _together_. Because _he _had suggested it in the first place. Karma was such a motherfucking _bitch_ sometimes.

"Hey Seb darlin'," the photographer greeted as soon as he spotted Sebastian sauntering towards him. The model groaned inwardly, finally remembering which brand he was shooting for today. He was not going to be a happy camper.

"Very impressive, what you did at the party. Too bad I missed it by ten minutes," the photographer continued, a smug grin on his face. Sebastian let out a dry laugh in response, not in the mood to engage.

"This is perfect. Having both you in the shot."

"...Right."

"Alright, everyone's here. Let's get started, people."

Sebastian turned around and saw Hunter, and goddamn it, Hunter wasn't wearing a shirt. _Again_. He was shirtless for the goddamn photoshoot, because being shirtless at home was clearly not enough.

"There's the concept board," the photographer continued, pointing at the desk behind him. Sebastian glanced at it and suppressed an audible groan. He _knew_ this was going to be the case, but seeing it for real was a lot worse. Well, if he was going have to do this one way or another...

Sebastian stood in front of the camera and waited patiently as people straightened up his suit and touched up on his makeup and hair. The photographer was taking test shots, adjusting lights and barking orders. Sebastian side glanced at the teen, who was undergoing the exact same treatment. Then with a final command, they shifted into their respective position.

Having worked as a model for a few years had trained Sebastian to remain completely professional while on the shoot. It was like he was a whole different entity when in front of the camera. He stood, a seductive glint in his eyes as he tilted his face at an angle that showed off his jawline. He leaned forward, one hand in his pocket and the other wrapped around the back of Hunter's neck.

Hunter, on the other hand, was on a chair, his legs spread wide enough for Sebastian to fit in between if he wanted to. He rested his back against the spacious, Victorian styled velvet cushioned chair, his head lulled back.

"Good! Hunter, your eyes are open too wide. Seb, try leaning in a bit more," the photographer ordered, making vague gestures with his hands.

"Relax your lips," Sebastian whispered. Hunter frowned in confusion for a split second before doing as he was told. His lips parted slightly, earning a quick compliment from the photographer.

While Sebastian was able to keep his personal life and his professional life mutually exclusive (minus the whole cocktail party debacle, but then again, that wasn't exactly a photoshoot), Hunter wasn't. He was already nervous from being in a photoshoot in the first place, but now Sebastian was so close to him, with that sultry look that had broken the hearts of many men across the globe.

Sebastian was back to his confident, high and almighty self, completely in his element as he switched up the angles every once in a while. Hunter had accepted that Sebastian was good-looking. He was hot, very seductive and incredible sexy. But for the first time, Hunter was seeing how _beautiful_ Sebastian Smythe was.

Sebastian had so many flaws. He was brash, rude, egotistical and completely full of himself. He had commitment issues and made a hobby of either manipulating or teasing people. He was a heartbreak and didn't care. But strangely, those things still made Sebastian perfect in Hunter's mind. He was rude, but deeply he cared a lot. Enough to risk his life to save him. Sure he avoided commitments like the plague, but Sebastian had made efforts to make him happy. Sebastian had made it his personal mission to make Hunter as uncomfortable as possible for the first few days, but Sebastian was always there for him in the end.

Hunter could see it so clearly now. He had actual feelings for Sebastian. As if finding out that he was gay was not enough, he apparently was pretty much head over heels for Sebastian. He both wanted and needed Sebastian in every way possible. It was crazy, completely unexpected and uncalled for, but it strangely made so much sense.

Sebastian knew something had changed in Hunter. As the model continued to stare into the other's eyes, everything shattered. Sebastian was all of a sudden too aware that it was Hunter in front him. He was hardly aware of the camera, the photographer or the tens of people rustling nearby.

He was feeling that familiar shortness of breath again.

"Alright, let's take a break and see how these turned up!"

Sebastian straightened up immediately and took a step back, feeling as if a jolt of electricity ran right down his spine. Hunter exhaled loudly, just realizing that he had been holding his breath. Sebastian turned on his heels and walked away, trying to snap himself out of the reverie.

Sebastian can't help but think that they shouldn't have done the photoshoot together.

0


End file.
